LOVELY HATE
by HunhanEffects
Summary: [EPILOG UP!] Saling membenci, saling mengejek, saling mengerjai. Tapi mereka tidak lupa untuk tetap saling memiliki. /"Dasar rusa China jelek!"/"Daripada kau! Albino pucat kekurangan pigmen kulit!"/"Le-lepaskan, idiot!"/"Apanya? Seragammu?". HUNHAN. GS. lil bit HUMOR. DIUBAH JADI TWOSHOT! Maaf authornya plinplan
1. Chapter 1

_**Saling membenci, saling mengejek, saling mengerjai. Tapi mereka tidak lupa untuk tetap saling memiliki.**_ _ **"Dasar rusa China jelek!"/"Daripada kau! Albino pucat kekurangan pigmen kulit!"/"Le-lepaskan, idiot!"/"Apanya? Seragammu?"**_

 _ **-LOVELY HATE-**_

…

 **One-shot**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **T+**

 **Like always, HUNHAN as main pair!**

 **Sehun EXO is EXO-L's**

 **Oh Sehun is Whirlwind's / Lu Han is Lufan's**

 **Sehunnie is Luhan's / Luhannie is Sehun's**

…

 **Warning! Typo(s) are detected! Be careful!**

…

"Oh! Kau sudah datang rusa jelek?", tanya seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat lengkap dengan nada mengejek. Sementara seorang gadis, yang baru saja di panggil 'rusa jelek' oleh lelaki itu hanya memutar bola mata malas. Ia baru saja masuk kelas, dan lelaki itu sudah ingin memulai pertengkaran mereka hari ini.

 _BUGH!_

"Aku sudah datang, kenapa masih bertanya? Matamu buta ya?" Si gadis membalas dengan kata-kata pedas khasnya. Tidak lupa memberikan sapaan selamat pagi melalui pukulan buku fisikanya yang tebal di bahu lelaki itu. Melihat si lelaki kesakitan, si gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu meleletkan lidah puas. Selanjutnya ia berjalan menuju kursinya di pojok belakang di dekat jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan lapangan sepak bola dan pepohonan yang berjejer rapi. Bangku favoritnya yang terkadang menjadi bangku rebutannya dengan seseorang-

"Sekarang giliranku duduk disitu! Minggir!"

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih pucat yang super menyebalkan!

"Aku yang lebih dulu duduk disini!"

"Ya! Kau tidak tahu jika sekarang waktunya olahraga sepak bola putri? Aku harus mencuci mataku dengan melihat gadis-gadis itu lari di lapangan!"

"Menurutmu aku perduli?"

Si gadis melengos, membuka jas sekolahnya dan meletakannya di sandaran kursi. Masih pagi dan tubuhnya sudah berkeringat. Salahkan sang ibu yang tidak membangunkannya pagi ini, atau si ibu sudah membangunkan tapi tidak ia dengarkan. Entahlah! Yang jelas ia harus berlarian mengejar bus yang sialnya padat minta ampun, berdiri di dalam bis, dan menjadi sial berkali lipat karena ia harus mendekap buku fisika yang tebalnya tidak main-main.

"Dasar rusa China jelek!"

"Daripada kau! Albino Idiot kekurangan pigmen kulit!"

"Ya! Panggilan macam apa itu?"

"Panggilan _sayang_ -ku yang baru. Bagus kan? Aku memikirkannya semalam. Kkkkkkkk!"

"Jadi semalam kau memikirkanku? Ah aku jadi terharu!"

"Cih! Lihat ada jendela terbuka!"

"Lalu?"

"Terjunlah ke bawah agar otakmu bisa lebih waras sedikit!"

…

Oh Sehun dan Lu Han, dua siswa-siswi yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sepasang musuh bebuyutan sejak awal memasuki bangku sekolah menengah atas. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang perlu dijadikan sebagai alasan permusuhan karena keduanya sangatlah berbeda. Dari segi sifat, Sehun si lelaki dingin dan Luhan si gadis yang cerewet minta ampun. Lalu dari segi kemampuan, Luhan adalah gadis pintar yang karena kepintarannya itu ia bisa menjadi salah satu siswi pertukaran pelajar dari China. Ya, Luhan dari China. Karena itulah namanya sedikit berbeda dibandingkan nama Korea. Sedangkan Sehun, ia memang tidak bodoh tetapi harus puas dengan peringkat enam belas dari tiga puluh dua siswa. Tapi sisi baiknya, ia pintar di bidang olahraga dan berhasil menyabet gelar juara di tournament basket bersama satu timnya.

Keduanya tidak pernah akur, selalu ada saja bahan yang dijadikan topik untuk memulai pertengkaran mereka. Bahkan benda sekecil karet penghapus-pun, sudah pernah menjadi topik yang berujung pada keributan yang memekakkan telinga.

Tiga puluh siswa yang lain sudah hafal dengan kedua pasangan yang kompak dalam memperdebatkan sesuatu itu. Namun yang membuat mereka heran adalah, bagaimana mungkin Oh Sehun yang memiliki kadar bicara yang sangat pelit menjadi tidak kalah cerewet dengan Luhan jika berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Awalnya mereka tidak pernah mendengar Sehun mengumpat, Sehun cenderung menyimpan amarahnya dalam tatapan dingin yang menyeramkan. Tetapi, sekarang teman-temannya tidak heran lagi dengan hal itu. Dan walaupun Sehun mengumpat atau bicara sepanjang gerbong kereta, itu pasti karena ada Luhan yang menjadi _partner_ berbicaranya. Sekedar informasi, Sehun tetap menjadi si dingin jika berbicara dengan orang lain kecuali Luhan.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa hubungan diantara Sehun dan Luhan. Musuh? Kenapa mereka harus bermusuhan? Bersaing mendapat nilai bagus? Tentu Luhan yang menjadi juaranya. Bersaing mendapatkan seseorang? Jelas tidak mungkin! Kecuali jika keduanya adalah sama-sama lelaki yang memperebutkan seorang gadis. Sayangnya, Luhan adalah gadis juga.

Saling membenci, saling mengejek, dan saling mengerjai. Adalah kegiatan yang tidak pernah absen dari dua manusia berbeda gender itu. Tidak sedikit yang berpikiran bahwa Sehun dan Luhan akan saling jatuh cinta suatu saat nanti. _Benci jadi cinta._ Sebuah kalimat klise tetapi sangat mungkin bagi pasangan musuh paling berisik itu. Tidak ada yang tahu, bukan?

Mungkin saja ada campur tangan takdir didalamnya.

…

"Kau menyembunyikan ponselku?"

Seringaian bodoh menjadi jawaban Sehun atas pertanyaannya.

"Ya! Rusa jelek! Katakan dimana ponselku?!"

Bukan Luhan namanya jika terpengaruh oleh nada tinggi Sehun. Diperlihatkannya wajah polos andalannya, yang terbukti ampuh untuk merajuk pada gurunya karena terlambat masuk kelas, namun bagi Sehun terlihat sebagai bualan menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, albino!"

"Kau fikir aku percaya?"

"Kau fikir aku bohong? Kalau tidak percaya cari saja di tasku! Bye! Aku lapar!"

Luhan beranjak menuju kantin dan membiarkan Sehun mengeluarkan isi tas Luhan tanpa cela. Tapi tetap tidak ia temukan benda yang Sehun cari itu.

"Dasar rusa ini!"

Selesai mengobrak-abrik tas Luhan, kini Sehun berusaha mengejar Luhan yang mungkin sudah jauh dari tempatna sekarang. Langkah Sehun yang lebar berusaha menyusul Luhan yang berjalan dengan terkekeh.

"Kau pikir mau kemana, hah?"

Sehun menggapai kerah seragam Luhan dan menariknya membuat Luhan oleng dan nyaris jatuh. Sebelum Sehun meraih pinggang Luhan hingga gadis itu berbalik di dalam rengkuhannya dan tentu terkejut luar biasa.

"Yak! Lepaskan bodoh!"

"Rusa jelek! Cepat kembalikan atau-"

"Atau apa?"

Luhan merasakan nafas Sehun menggelitik hidungnya karena lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan terpaku hingga lupa untuk melihat kanan kiri, melihat apakah ada siswa yang melihat _pose_ intimnya dengan Sehun.

"Atau aku beberkan semua rahasia-mu! Termasuk," Sehun tersenyum misterius dan menunjuk Luhan dan dirinya sendiri bergantian. "Tentang kita."

Mata rusa Luhan membulat, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali hingga ia tersadar bahwa tubuhnya masih berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"Le-lepaskan, idiot!"

"Apanya? Seragammu?"

Sehun terkekeh idiot dan lantas mendapat pukulan di dadanya. Saat Sehun mengaduh Luhan langsung melepaskan tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Sehun.

"Dasar idiot! Bodoh!"

Luhan melirik ke sekitarnya dan bernafas lega karena koridor cukup sepi. Ia lalu merogoh kantung roknya dan mengeluarkan benda yang dicari Sehun sedari tadi.

"Ternyata mengancammu tidaklah sulit. Kkkkk!"

Sehun tertawa nista dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan yang masih berdiam layaknya orang dungu.

"Oh! Sial! Irene pasti sudah menunggu!"

…

"Sudah lama menungguku?"

Sehun berdiri di hadapan seorang gadis dan langsung disambut gelengan serta senyuman dari gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru datang."

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak. Aku harus menjaga berat badanku. Tapi aku sudah memesan minuman."

Sehun mengangguk dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya di atas meja, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega setelah berhasil mengurus Luhan yang membuatnya harus terlambat keluar untuk istirahat. Jadilah ia membuat Irene, gadis dihadapannya menunggu agak lama.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali. Memangnya ada apa?"

Irene menyeruput jus labu yang terlihat tidak menarik itu. Matanya yang cantik dan dibubuhi eyeliner tipis, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penasaran dan masih dengan senyum merekah. Sehun terlihat kelelahan beserta butiran keringat sebesar biji jagung mengotori dahi lelaki itu. Irene ingin sekali mengusap keringat itu menggunakan sapu tangan kesayangannya, tidak masalah jikapun saputangannya harus kotor, toh kotor karena keringat lelaki setampan Sehun. Namun ingatan menyebalkan tentang Sehun yang _belum_ menjadi kekasihnya menginterupsi. Bagaimanapun Irene harus menjaga sikapnya demi mendapatkan Sehun nantinya.

"Sedikit masalah dari si Luhan pembuat masalah.", jawab Sehun asal dan mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Senyuman Irene luntur dalam waktu sedetik, dan itu gara-gara satu nama yang paling benci untuk didengarnya. Dan semakin ia benci karena mendengar pujaan hatinya menyebut nama itu. Luhan.

"O-oh! Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?"

Irene bertanya _sok_ antusias. Padahal dalam hati ia tidak ingin mengangkat topik tentang gadis yang menurutnya tidak punya sopan santun itu. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan memperlakukan Sehun seolah Sehun adalah mainan untuknya. _Well,_ itu menurut Irene pribadi.

"Seperti biasa. Membalas perbuatanku."

Sehun mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangan dan tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyumnya mengingat dirinya yang berlari mencari Luhan yang menyembunyikan ponselnya. Kalau saja Sehun tidak menyembunyikan _sesuatu_ dan takut jika Luhan melihatnya, mungkin ia akan membiarkan Luhan menyita ponselnya. Sesuatu yang hanya Sehun yang tahu.

Irene mendecak sebal melihat senyuman Sehun. Kalau saja senyum itu diperuntukkan untuknya, mungkin Irene tidak akan se-sebal ini. Padahal Irene sudah mengesampingkan harga dirinya untuk mengajak Sehun makan siang di kantin sekolah, tapi Sehun tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaannya dan malah menikmati makanannya tanpa memperdulikan Irene. Sehun tidak lupa kan jika Irene adalah salah satu siswi cantik nan cerdas yang menjadi kebanggaan sekolah, kan? Bukankah seharusnya Sehun bangga karena Irene tertarik kepadanya?

"Sehun, kau sudah tahu perihal _prom night_ lusa, kan?"

Sehun mendongak lalu mengangguk singkat. Ya, _prom night_ yang diselenggakan lusa di aula sekolah, Sehun sudah mendengarnya dari Guru Kim yang mengumumkannya tadi di kelas. Sehun hampir saja lupa, toh dirinya tidak tertarik untuk menghadiri acara yang khusus diselenggarakan untuk siswa tahun akhir sepertinya.

"Hmm. Kenapa?"

"Kau pergi dengan siapa? Aku tidak keberatan menjadi pasanganmu.", tanya Irene percaya diri. Ia yakin Sehun si lelaki dingin pasti belum memiliki pasangan untuk pergi ke acara itu. Membayangkan ia dan Sehun berangkat bersama dan bergandengan tangan membuat Irene tidak sabar untuk menghadapi lusa. Ia akan memakai gaun terindah yang ia miliki demi Sehun yang pastinya sangatlah tampan.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Dan jawaban Sehun menghancurkan semua angan-angan Irene tentang Sehun yang tampan dan bersanding dengan dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa? Bukankah ini acara yang paling ditunggu sepanjang tahun?", tanya Irene. Sayang sekali jika Sehun tidak menghadiri acara yang diselenggarakan sekali seumur hidup itu.

"Aku malas. Aku harus belajar untuk ujian masuk Universitas. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak sepintar dirimu?"

Irene mengangguk paham tetapi masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun tidak menghadiri _prom night_ sekolah. Padahal lelaki itu bisa menunda belajarnya sekali saja. Toh Irene yakin Sehun bisa masuk Universitas yang diinginkannya mengingat prestasi Sehun di bidang non-akademik. Terutama di olahraga basket yang membuat Irene tertarik dengan Sehun.

"Tapi hanya sekali tidak belajar, tidak masalah kan? Kau akan menyesal nanti."

Irene masih berusaha membujuk Sehun, sungguh, ini adalah kesempatan bagus bagi Irene untuk membuktikan pada teman-temannya jika ia berhasil menaklukkan Sehun. Tidak ada yang tidak menginginkan Sehun, jadi Irene merasa kebanggaan tak terkira jika Sehun berhasil didapatkannya.

Sehun menyelesaikan makan siangnya dengan ringkas, lalu meminum cola-nya dalam beberapa teguk. Irene masih menunggu jawaban Sehun untuk menyetujui tawarannya. Tawaran untuk berangkat bersama ke acara _prom night._

"Baiklah. Aku akan memikirkannya."

Senyum Irene mengembang seketika. Otaknya kembali membayangkan Sehun tampil gagah dan Irene bisa merangkul lengan lelaki tampan itu. Ya Tuhan, mohon hilangkan hari esok!

…

Luhan memasukkan _password_ apartment-nya dengan gerakan pelan. Sedikit mungkin menimbulkan suara yang bisa membangunkan seseorang yang mungkin sudah tertidur di dalam. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh, baru kali ini Luhan pulang selarut ini. Penyebabnya adalah Baekhyun, gadis mungil yang menjadi _deskmate_ Luhan dan sejak pulang sekolah meminta Luhan untuk mengajarinya pelajaran fisika yang selalu dibanggakan Luhan sebagai pelajaran paling mudah. Luhan menyetujuinya dan jadilah Luhan ke rumah Baekhyun sejak pulang sekolah hingga Luhan kelelahan dan akhirnya ketiduran. Luhan baru bangun pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit dan ia bergegas pulang setelah itu. Tidak mungkin ia menginap di rumah Baekhyun karena seragamnya ada di apartment, selain itu pasti ada seseorang yang menunggu Luhan untuk pulang.

 _KLIK!_

Pintu terbuka dan Luhan berjalan pelan melepas sepatunya, lalu menggantinya dengan sandal rumah bermotif hello kitty kesayangannya pemberian dari sang ibu. Luhan mengendap layaknya kucing yang ingin memangsa tikus, bedanya Luhan tidak ingin memangsa melainkan ingin cepat-cepat menghampiri tempat tidurnya tanpa harus mendengar omelan dari-

"Darimana saja kau baru pulang?"

-omelan dari lelaki yang memergokinya mengendap-endap.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Dirinya sudah ketahuan. Dan dipastikan dirinya tidak akan selamat dari omelan setelah ini.

"Dimana ponselmu?"

"Mati.", jawab Luhan singkat lalu meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan disusul tubuhnya yang bersandar nyaman. Luhan membiarkan lelaki itu mengangkat kakinya di atas meja dan melepas kaus kakinya.

"Baekhyun memintaku mengajari pelajaran fisika sekaligus menemainya berbelanja pakaian untuk _prom night_ lusa.", ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau tidak beli juga?"

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk datang."

Si lelaki tersenyum kecil menyadari Luhan memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. Ia juga tidak ingin menghadiri acara yang berfungsi sebagai ajang pamer penampian itu.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu pulang semalam ini."

"Aku ketiduran dan baru bangun dan ternyata sudah malam."

"Kau bisa meminta untuk diantarkan Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun seorang gadis, idiot!"

"Kau juga gadis, tidak baik pulang sendiri malam-malam." Si lelaki memberi pijatan kecil di kaki Luhan. "Lagipula kau bisa meminjam ponsel Baekhyun untuk menelponku."

"Aku tidak kepikiran."

Si lelaki membalasnya dengan gumaman. Luhan nyaris memasuki dunia mimpi sebelum si lelaki mencubit pipinya keras hingga memerah.

"Ya! Idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mandi dulu, lalu tidur. Badanmu bau, tahu!"

"Ck! Kau kan tidak tidur denganku, jadi hanya aku yang mencium bauku."

"Siapa bilang? Aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini!"

"Kau gila?"

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya! Albino idiot! Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

 _PLAK!_

"Argh!"

Luhan melengos, tidak menghiraukan umpatan kecil yang keluar dari lelaki yang dipanggilnya 'Albino idiot' itu. Ia bersiul kecil menuju kamarnya yang dipenuhi boneka Hello Kitty dan segala pernak pernik serupa. Meletakkan tas sekolahnya di meja, ia lantas keluar lagi dan masuk kamar mandi. Si lelaki Idiot tidak ada suara, mungkin sudah ke kamarnya atau pingsan gara-gara pukulan Luhan di kepalanya.

…

Sementara itu lelaki yang ternyata Sehun itu baru keluar dari dapur seraya membawa dua gelas susu putih hangat yang baru dibuatnya. Sehun lalu menduduki sofa dan menyalakan Televisi yang menyalakan acara sepak bola, salah satu olahraga favorit Sehun selain Basket.

Baru dua menit mengikuti jalan pertandingan, Sehun dikejutkan dengan suara bel di pintu utama. Tidak hanya sekali, namun berulang kali hingga memaksa Sehun bangkit dari kursi malasnya. Bibirnya menggumam tidak jelas, yang pasti ingin mengumpati siapa saja yang mengganggunya tengah malam.

"Luhan-ah, bukumu tertinggal di rumahku, kurasa ini penting untuk-"

Mata Baekhyun membulat bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok yang tidak asing di mata Baekhyun karena ia mengenalnya.

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun tidak kalah terkejut, ia lupa tidak melihat siapa tamu yang datang melalui _intercom._ Seharusnya ia melihat siapa yang datang, jadi Sehun tidak perlu berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun di apartment Luhan. Seorang gadis yang dikenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan Sehun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

Ingatkan Sehun untuk ke dokter telinga besok, karena Demi Tuhan! Suara melengking Baekhyun mengalahkan suara penyanyi seriosa yang pernah didengarnya. Semoga saja teriakannya tidak mengganggu tetangga sebelah apartment.

"Ba-baekhyun, sebaiknya kau masuk!"

Sehun mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk memasuki apartment dan gadis mungil itu langsung menduduki sofa. Pandangannya terpusat pada Sehun, seolah meminta penjelasan kenapa lelaki itu ada di Apartment Luhan di malam hari seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, penampilan Sehun yang sangat santai seperti di rumahnya sendiri. Celana training selutut, kaus putih pendek, dan rambut berantakan. Tidak mungkin jika tidak ada sesuatu antara Sehun dan Luhan yang belum Baekhyun ketahui.

"Siap- Oh! B-baekhyun?!"

Respon Luhan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun saat pertama kali melihat keberadaan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun kembali membulatkan mata melihat apa yang tersaji di matanya.

"Astaga Luhan!"

Baekhyun memekik. Melihat Luhan yang baru mandi dan hanya memakai kemeja putih berukuran besar yang hanya menutupi sebagian pahanya. Sedangkan tetesan air dari rambut basahnya terjun bebas ke kemeja Luhan dan membuat –ehem- warna _bra_ -nya terlihat jelas.

Tatapan Baekhyun lantas mengarah pada Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"CEPAT JELASKAN PADAKU APA YANG KALIAN SEMBUNYIKAN!"

"Baek, aku bisa menjelaskannya besok-"

"Tidak ada besok, Lu! Aku akan menginap disini untuk mendengar semuanya! Dan juga, untuk berjaga-jaga agar lelaki ini tidak menyentuhmu!"

…

"Sebenarnya kami bukan seperti apa yang kau atau yang lain pikirkan."

"Huh?"

"Kami bukanlah musuh bebuyutan seperti yang kalian lihat."

"Lalu?"

"Kami sudah bertunangan."

"APA?"

"Kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan setelah lulus bulan depan."

"APA?"

"Orangtua kami yang meminta untuk tinggal bersama dan kami memang tinggal bersama sejak Luhan datang ke Korea."

"…"

"Kami sudah berpacaran sejak lama, jauh sebelum Luhan melakukan pertukaran pelajar di sini. Atau istilahnya, hubungan jarak jauh."

"Dan aku yang meminta Sehun untuk menyembunyikan tentang hubungan kami, semata agar tidak mengganggu pelajaran kami." Luhan menambahkan, setelah sebelumnya Sehun yang mengambil bagian untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun.

"TUNGGU! Kalian? Berpacaran? Beda Negara? Dan-"

Baekhyun mendadak linglung. Pernyataan dua orang dihadapannya sungguh berhasil memukul kepalanya dengan kuat. Baekhyun lamban dalam mencerna kenyataan menghebohkan yang baru saja memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Cukup mudah. Kami terlibat perjodohan, tapi kami saling mencintai.", jawab Sehun gamblang. Menurutnya sudah tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan karena Baekhyun pasti membutuhkan cerita yang selengkap-lengkapnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku merasa di bohongi mentah-mentah!"

Luhan lantas bangkit dari duduknya di samping Sehun, dan beralih ke sebelah Baekhyun. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dari samping dan mengucapkan penyesalannya menyembunyikan rahasia ini terlebih pada Baekhyun yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah! Aku tidak berniat membohongimu. Tapi sungguh! Aku dan Sehun tidak bersandiwara. Kami memang sering bertengkar setiap hari."

Ya, Luhan dan Sehun memang sering bertengkar bahkan di apartment sekalipun. Luhan yang cerewet terkadang menjadi _pengganggu_ bagi Sehun yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan buku-buku tebal pengantar Ujian. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang memang sudah pintar dari awal, Sehun perlu belajar keras untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus setidaknya hingga ia masuk dalam ranking sepuluh besar di kelas. Ditambah lagi dengan mulut Luhan yang dianugerahi dengan perkataan pedas, membuatnya menjadi pasangan serasi bagi Sehun yang pelit bicara namun jika berbicara sekali, maka keluarlah mulut pedasnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah memaafkan seseorang, tetapi beda kasusnya jika Luhan-lah yang meminta maaf sekarang. Gadis bermata rusa itu menunjukkan raut bersalahnya dan membuat Baekhyun terenyuh.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu."

Luhan tersenyum lega, dan ia menunjukkan kelegaannya dengan menatap Sehun. Lelaki itu membalas tatapan Luhan dengan senyum kecil.

"Tapi…"

Luhan dan Sehun kembali menegang.

"Jujurlah dengan status kalian di sekolah. Jangan menyembunyikannya lagi!" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dan Luhan! Kau harus datang ke _prom night_ lusa. Jangan berniat untuk ingkar atau aku akan marah sungguhan padamu!"

Luhan menelan ludah kasar. Ia tidak akan bisa membujuk Baekhyun lagi kali ini.

"Tapi Baek-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Dan kalian harus datang bersama sebagai pasangan. Titik!"

"Baekhyun!" / "Baek!"

…

 **FIN!**

 **Bhahaha ini cerita gaje yang berhasil saya buat dalam waktu dua jam. Well, pendek sih jadi cepet bikinnya. Ini one-shot loh yaa! Jadi maklum aja kalo alurnya kecepetan atau garing abis -_- demi apa ini authot nulisnya di sela-sela tugas dan persiapan sosialisasi pangan lokal beberapa hari lagi. jadilah story yang sangat nggak layak untuk di publish -_-**

 **Gatau dapet keberanian ngepost darimana, padahal ff yang lain belum tahu mau update kapan huhuhuu T_T**

 **Tapi InsyaAllah A CHANCE bakal update secepatnya,karena author sendiri pengen liat antusias para reader lagi, kira-kira ada yang masih nungguin apa nggak. Hehehee**

 **Bagi yang minta SEQUEL, tulis di kolom review yaa. Kalau nggak mau yaudah. Author juga nggak maksa. Lagian justru menguntungkan author biar waktu senggangnya agak banyak. Kkkkk!**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih atas supportnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saling membenci, saling mengejek, saling mengerjai. Tapi mereka tidak lupa untuk tetap saling memiliki.**_

 _ **-LOVELY HATE-**_

 **2/2 (SEQUEL)**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **T+**

 **Like always, HUNHAN as main pair!**

 **Sehun EXO is EXO-L's**

 **Oh Sehun is Whirlwind's / Lu Han is Lufan's**

 **Sehunnie is Luhan's / Luhannie is Sehun's**

…

 **Warning! Typo(s) are detected! Be careful!**

…

"Bagaimana ini, Hun?"

Luhan terus meremat ujung rok seragamnya hingga kusut. Kakinya yang beralaskan sandal kesayangannya tidak mau diam dan bergerak tidak nyaman. Sehun yang melihatnya seraya mengancingkan seragam di depan cermin hanya bisa memutar bola mata, menurutnya Luhan terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula kenapa kalau mereka ketahuan? Toh sejak awal mereka memang berpacaran, kan?

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Sehun mendekati Luhan yang duduk di atas ranjang, menyisir surai kecoklatan itu dengan lembut. "Kita harus tetap bersekolah, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ya, tidak mungkin Luhan melupakan sekolahnya hanya karena takut mengetahui tanggapan teman-temannya.

"Lagipula, apa yang kau takutkan? Mereka tidak akan membunuhmu setelah tahu hal ini.", ucap Sehun memunculkan decakan dari Luhan.

"Memang. Tapi beberapa dari mereka akan mencakarku! Selama ini mereka tenang karena menganggapku sebagai musuh yang kau benci. Tapi sekarang? Aku tidak yakin wajahku akan selamat setelah ini." Luhan mengelus wajahnya sendiri penuh mendramatisir. Sehun terdiam. Ia berada di pilihan sulit antara keinginan untuk menenangkan Luhan atau menertawai tingkah menggemaskannya. Tapi melihat sang kekasih yang muram, Sehun memilih opsi pertama.

"Jangan dipikirkan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, hm?"

Sehun memberikan sentuhan menenangkan di bahu sempit Luhan. Ia lalu berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, menguraikan tangan Luhan yang masih bersarang di roknya dan menggenggamnya.

"Luhan?"

"Hmm?"

"Ah… lama sekali aku tidak memanggil namamu dengan benar.", ucap Sehun yang dibalas kekehan oleh Luhan.

"Aku juga… sudah lama tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan Oppa."

"Tapi kenapa rasanya aneh sekali saat memanggil namamu dengan benar?"

"Oh! Aku juga! Dan jujur saja, kau tidak pantas ku panggil 'Oppa'!"

"Yaa aku juga risih mendengar gadis frontal memanggilku dengan panggilan lembut."

Luhan tertawa hingga matanya menyipit lucu. Sehun masih menggenggam tangan Luhan sembari memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Luhan tertawa lebar seperti ini, hari-hari mereka lebih sering dihabiskan dengan perdebatan konyol dibandingkan melakukan hal yang bisa membuat tertawa. Tapi Sehun menikmatinya, itulah yang membuatnya tidak bosan dengan Luhan yang selalu meledak-ledak itu.

Wajah Sehun mendekat hingga membuat Luhan menghentikan tawanya. Luhan mendadak gugup saat Sehun mendekati wajahnya lengkap dengan tatapan tajam milik Sehun. Selalu seperti ini!

Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti, dengan Sehun yang mendongak dan Luhan yang menunduk. Sungguh Luhan malu minta ampun ketika Sehun mulai dalam mode romantisnya. Kalau boleh memilih, Luhan memilih ia berdebat dengan Sehun dibandingkan ia harus menahan malu seperti sekarang.

"Kalau boleh mengingatkan, aku masih ada disini."

Luhan otomatis mendorong bahu Sehun saat ia mengenal suara yang baru menginterupsinya. Sedangkan Sehun terjungkal hingga terduduk di lantai akibat dorongan Luhan. Sialan benar Nona Byun itu! Padahal Sehun ingin mendapat _morning kiss_ -nya setelah berhari-hari ia mencium Luhan dalam keadaan tidur karena Luhan tidak akan bangun sebelum sang ibu di Beijing menelponnya. Kebiasaan yang aneh, jadi jangan heran jika Sehun lebih dulu datang ke sekolah dibandingkan Luhan, terlebih agar tidak ada yang curiga mengenai hubungan mereka sesungguhnya.

Baekhyun berdiri di tengah pintu, sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Seperti yang ia katakan semalam jika ia akan menginap di apartment Luhan, dengan atau tanpa izin si pemilik Apartment yaitu Sehun. Semata karena Baekhyun tidak ingin Luhan di apa-apakan oleh Sehun mengingat mereka tinggal berdua dalam satu atap tanpa ada yang mengawasi. memang keduanya berbeda kamar, tapi itu tidak menjamin jika Sehun tidak akan berbuat sesuatu pada Luhan. Untungnya Baekhyun sempat memasukkan seragamnya di tas untuk berjaga-jaga jika dirinya berujung menginap di Apartement yang sebelumnya ia ketahui sebagai Apartment Luhan pribadi.

Meskipun sudah terlambat bagi Baekhyun melakukan antisipasi. Tidak ada yang tahu yang terjadi selama ini, bukan?

Baekhyun berjalan santai ke arah pasangan yang masih dalam mode terkejut itu. Ia lalu meraih seragam miliknya di atas ranjang lalu kembali ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang masih membeku di tempat masing-masing.

Luhan berdehem kecil, membahasi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering. Sehun yang menyadari Luhan salah tingkah, menyeringai dan berdiri untuk menahan Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka menghentikan kegiatanku meskipun diganggu, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan matanya otomatis terpejam menerima sapuan lembut bibir Sehun di bibirnya. Awalnya Sehun hanya melumat lembut, namun mengingat kerinduan Sehun yang tidak bisa ditahan, lelaki itu lebih kuat menghisap bibir Luhan. Luhan cukup kewalahan saat Sehun mengajak lidahnya untuk bertemu, Sehun sungguh ahli berciuman dalam umurnya yang baru delapan belas tahun. Suara kecipak yang ditimbulkan membuat Sehun semakin enggan melepaskan Luhan meski hanya untuk menghirup oksigen. Tangan kanan Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Luhan agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tangan Luhan-pun tak tinggal diam, ia menghampiri leher Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya disana, sekaligus meremas rambut Sehun hingga berantakan.

Diam-diam Sehun menyeringai dalam ciumannya, _Naughty Lu_ sudah mulai keluar menggantikan Luhan yang malu-malu. Sehun menyukainya, membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menikmati bibir Luhan beserta bagian tubuhnya yang terjangkau oleh tangannya. Luhan mendesah kecil dan melepaskan kalungan tangannya di leher Sehun. Paru-parunya membutuhkan udara dan cara satu-satunya menghentikan Sehun adalah dengan memukul dada lelaki itu.

"Sehunhh…"

Pukulan Luhan memang tidak berpengaruh di dada Sehun, tapi Sehun dengan terpaksa menghentikan ciumannya pada bibir Luhan. Nafasnya dan Luhan terdengar bersahut-sahutan dan ia menunduk untuk memandang wajah Luhan yang memerah. Bibir gadis itu basah oleh air liur entah milik siapa dan Sehun mengusapnya dengan ibu jari.

Luhan masih mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena ia tidak mungkin mampu menandingi Sehun yang pernah menjadi atlet renang. Luhan tidak memiliki paru-paru sekuat Sehun. Karena itu, disaat dada Luhan masih naik turun, Sehun justru kembali beraksi. Sasarannya kali ini adalah leher putih Luhan. Sehun berhenti diperpotongan leher Luhan, menghirup aroma buah bercampur mint kesukaan tunangannya itu. Tak hanya menghirup, Sehun melanjutkannya dengan menyesap leher Luhan dan melibatkan lidahnya untuk ikut bekerja. Reaksi Luhan masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tubuhnya akan menegang dan jantungnya perpacu gila. Leher adalah salah satu titik sensitifnya membuat Luhan menahan desahan akibat rasa geli.

Ya, Luhan harus menahan desahannya sebelum Baekhyun mendengar suara nista itu.

Oh! Baekhyun! Luhan menjerit tertahan kala mengingat Baekhyun yang masih berada diluar. Kemungkinan besar gadis itu selesai berganti baju dan bisa-bisa langsung masuk ke kamar disaat Sehun masih asyik menyesap leher Luhan. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi!

"Mmhh S-sehunnhh…"

Luhan kembali berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Sehun ditubuhnya. Luhan memang tidak kekurangan oksigen tapi ia pasti akan kekurangan waktu jika tetap membiarkan Sehun mengeksploitasi tubuhnya.

"Luhan kau sudah si- Ya Tuhan!"

 _BLAM!_

Pintu kamar kembali tertutup dan Luhan kembali mendorong Sehun dengan seluruh tenaganya. Tuh kan! Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah Baekhyun memergoki dirinya dan Sehun sedang bercumbu mesra disaat akan pergi ke sekolah.

"Yak! Lepaskan idiot!" Luhan mengumpat dan akhirnya berhasil menghentikan Sehun. Sehun berdecak namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Luhan melihat arah pandang Sehun dan terkejut melihat keadaannya sendiri. Handuk kimononya sudah terbuka, entah kapan Sehun membuka simpulnya Luhan tidak sadar, rambut berantakan, dan terparah adalah jejak berwarna merah di sekitar leher Luhan yang putih bersih. Kini lehernya tidak lagi putih seluruhnya, melainkan terdapat beberapa _kissmark_ yang akan terlihat jelas jika Luhan tidak menyembunyikannya.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu! Sebelum Nona Byun semakin marah." Sehun terkekeh kecil sebelum meninggalkan Luhan sambil menggendong tas ranselnya. Untung ia tidak _tergoda_ melihat Luhan yang setengah telanjang meski ia sempat meneguk ludah kasar. Jika tidak, mungkin Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan berangkat sekolah dan tetap mengurungnya di dalam kamar melakukan sesuatu ditemani desahan merdu Luhan.

Ya Tuhan! Oh Sehun sangatlah mesum!

"Argghh! DASAR ALBINO IDIOT MESUM!"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar umpatan Luhan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa dan melemparkan tasnya disamping Baekhyun.

"Sudah selesai mengerjai temanku?", tanya Baekhyun tanpa repot-repot menolehkan kepala dan nada suaranya terdengar jengkel. Sehun juga tidak perlu repot menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun karena itu hanyalah sebuah sindiran dari seseorang yang memergoki dua orang lain tengah bercumbu. Well, Baekhyun memang sangat kesal pada lelaki berkulit albino itu. Bagaimana tidak? Umur Sehun baru delapan belas tahun dan dia sudah berani menciptakan suatu 'tanda' di leher Luhan. Hal itu Sehun lakukan saat ada orang lain, lalu bagaimana jika hanya berdua dengan Luhan? Baekhyun curiga Sehun pernah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada teman dekatnya itu.

"Apa?", tanya Sehun risih yang terus dipandangi oleh Baekhyun penuh intimidasi.

Sehun meminum susu kotaknya dengan santai sambil menunggu Luhan keluar dari kamar setelah selesai berganti baju, merias diri, dan mungkin sedang sibuk menutupi _kissmark_ hasil karya Sehun dengan sesuatu.

Mengingatnya membuat Sehun tersenyum sendiri. Mengejek, menggoda dan mengerjai Luhan memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Sehun. Harinya tidak akan berwarna tanpa teriakan dan balasan dari rusa kesayanganya itu. Namun diantara kebiasaannya itu, menggoda Luhan adalah hal yang paling Sehun sukai.

"Ayo berangkat!"

Luhan muncul dari kamar dan sudah bersiap dengan seragam, tas, dan kaus kaki. Oh! Ada yang berbeda karena Luhan melilitkan syal di lehernya. Sehun segera memberikan Luhan setangkup roti gandum lengkap dengan susu kotak yang kemasannya sudah dibuka.

"Minumlah pelan-pelan! Jangan sampai susunya jatuh di atas susumu!", ujar Sehun yang terdengar ambigu ditelinga Luhan dan Baekhyun. Luhan hanya bereaksi dengan memutar bola mata, sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Musim panas dan kau memakai syal? Kau tidak gila kan?", komentar Baekhyun melihat penampilan Luhan. Tanpa bertanya apapun, Baekhyun sudah tahu alasan kenapa Luhan seperti ingin menutupi lehernya sebab Baekhyun sempat menangkap basah Sehun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Luhan. Tentu saja untuk menutupi bekas merah dari Sehun.

"Salahkan lelaki Albino kekurangan pigmen kulit itu!"

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?", sahut Sehun tidak terima.

"Kan dirimu yang melakukan sesuatu pada leherku!"

"Itu karena kau terus memakai handuk! Memang berniat menggodaku, ya?"

"Enak saja! Aku berniat mengganti baju tapi kau malah menahanku! Yang salah itu gairah sialanmu!"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan? Sampai mendesah keenakan!"

"Yak! Oh Sehun idiot!"

"Daripada kau rusa China jelek berdada rata!"

"Rata-rata begini kau sering menyentuhnya juga, kan?!"

"YA TUHAN! HENTIKAN!", teriak Baekhyun hingga nyaris meruntuhkan gedung apartment. Tidak, terlalu berlebihan. Yang jelas teriakan Baekhyun berhasil mendiamkan dua mulut yang sedang berdebat itu. Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan bingung. Teriakan Baekhyun membuat ide-ide untuk mendebat lawan menjadi hilang tertiup angin.

"DEMI TUHAN UMUR KALIAN MASIH DELAPAN BELAS TAHUN! DELAPAN BELAS! HARUS YA MENDEBATKAN SOAL GAIRAH, MENDESAH, DADA, DAN SEJENISNYA?! DEMI MAKHLUK DI MUKA BUMI, KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MESUM!"

Baekhyun terengah-engah setelah menumpahkan emosinya kepada sepasang manusia yang –memang benar- masih siswa Menengah Atas yang berusia delapan belas tahun itu. Baekhyun memang sering mendengar Sehun dan Luhan berdebat kusir di kelas mengenai topik yang tidak penting, tetapi ini kali pertama Baekhyun mendengar perdebatan tentang sesuatu yang menjurus ke hal dewasa. Well, Baekhyun tahu mereka sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah selepas sekolah (nyatanya Baekhyun masih belum percaya), tapi arghhh! Entahlah! Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia terlanjur marah karena Luhan tidak menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sehun dari awal, dan ia juga kesal pada Sehun melihat perlakuan lelaki itu pada Luhan.

"O-oh, mianhae Baek! Aku-"

"Sudahlah, aku berangkat bersama sopirku saja! Kalian berangkatlah bersama, dan tidak boleh menyembunyikan hubungan kalian lagi. _Arasseo_?!"

Luhan mengangguk takut-takut. Ia hanya memandang Baekhyun saat gadis itu sibuk dengan ponselnya sebentar, lalu menggendong tasnya keluar. "Aku berangkat dulu, bye!"

"O-oke! Sampai bertemu di kelas, Baek.", ucap Luhan sembari mengantar kepergian Baekhyun yang sudah memakai sepatunya.

"Nona Byun!", panggil Sehun sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dari balik pintu. "Sekedar informasi saja, umurku sudah sembilan belas tahun. Jadi aku sudah mendapat izin untuk melakukan sesuatu ber-rated 19+ pada kekasihku."

Dan Baekhyun sangat setuju dengan panggilan idiot yang disematkan pada Sehun. Oh Idiot Sehun.

…

Ada yang berbeda dari satu pasangan musuh bebuyutan yang sangat berisi. Keduanya tampak berjalan berdua tanpa ada suara berisik mengganggu telinga sebagai hasil dari perdebatan konyol keduanya. Malah mereka menjadi pendiam dan seolah berjalan dengan langkah beriringan. Memang terlihat biasa jika itu hanya siswa-siswi yang berjalan bersama menuju kelas, namun sangatlah aneh jika siswa-siswi itu adalah pasangan musuh yang selalu berperang membela ego masing-masing.

Mereka tidak tahu saja, jika Sehun dan Luhan juga berperang menggunakan lidah mereka. Atau yang sering disebut _Frence Kiss._ Ups!

Setibanya di kelas, Luhan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang telah datang lebih dulu dan terlihat menikmati musik dari _headphone_ -nya. Sementara Sehun tertinggal di belakang, dan niatnya untuk menduduki kursi terhenti. Ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya dan Sehun menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan sekurus ranting itu berada. Irene tersenyum sebelum duduk di kursi kosong di depan Sehun. Sehun yang cukup penasaran, hanya diam saja dan mengikuti Irene untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Sehun, kau ingat janjimu, kan?"

Sehun mengernyit heran. Ia merasa tidak pernah membuat janji pada Irene sebelumnya. "Janji? Janji apa?"

"Janji untuk datang bersamaku ke _prom night_ besok malam."

"Kapan aku berjanji seperti itu?", pikir Sehun dalam hati. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat dan tidak ada satupun yang ia ingat tentang janji itu.

"Acaranya pukul tujuh, ku harap kau tidak terlambat, oke?"

Irene lalu beranjak lengkap dengan senyum merekah yang membuat Luhan nyaris muntah. Ya, diam-diam gadis bermata rusa itu melirik dan menguping interaksi Sehun dan Irene setelah tidak berhasil mengganggu Baekhyun.

Rupanya Baekhyun masih kesal dengan dua orang berbeda gender itu apalagi keduanya belum ada tanda-tanda untuk mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Jujur saja, Baekhyun gemas bukan main. Luhan dan Sehun sudah bertunangan dan setelah lulus nanti langsung menikah. Seharusnya mereka berdua belajar untuk berdua tanpa pertengkaran, bukan hanya melotot hingga mata nyaris keluar gara-gara menyimpan kecemburuan yang besar. Seperti Luhan sekarang yang terlihat di sudut mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas.

Luhan melengos. Ada yang tidak terima dari diri Luhan saat Sehun membalas senyuman saingan Luhan dalam bidang akademik itu. Walau setipis tebal kertas, Luhan tetap tidak rela Sehun berbagi senyuman langkanya apalagi pada Irene yang jelas-jelas menyukai Sehun sejak tingkat pertama sekolah.

"Senang sekali ya, datang ke _prom night_ bersama pujaan hati?" Luhan bermaksud menyindir, namun entah kenapa suaranya justru terdengar seperti sedang cemburu. Sehun bisa merasakan itu, jadi ia hanya melipat tangan di depan dada dan menyandar santai.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak ingin berangkat bersama dengan gadis secantik dan se-sexy Irene?", balas Sehun lugas. Sikap santai Sehun berbanding terbalik dengan gejolak emosi Luhan yang ingin mencakar albino itu hingga tidak tampan lagi. Oh, tidak! Luhan tidak mungkin merusak wajah calon mempelainya satu bulan nanti gara-gara tangan premannya.

"Sudah kuduga yang kau ingat hanyalah soal 'sexy'.", ujar Luhan dan menekan kata 'sexy' di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kenapa? Iri karena _milikmu sangat_ _datar_?"

Luhan membulatkan kedua bola matanya hingga batas maksimal. Tanpa sadar kedua tungkainya berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menunduk tepat dihadapan lelaki itu dengan tangan bertumpu di meja.

"Oh, kau mau aku membongkar kemesumanmu pada _milikku yang_ _sangat_ _datar_ ini, hm?"

Sehun tertawa dalam hati. Sungguh Luhan dalam mode cemburu adalah Luhan yang super menggemaskan. Ditambah dengan ancaman yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan bagi Sehun.

"Silahkan." Sehun memajukan kepalanya hingga jarak dirinya dan Luhan hanya beberapa sentimeter. "Berarti kau juga sudah siap dengan terbongkarnya rahasia kita, hm?"

 _BUGH!_

"ARGHH!"

"Oh, syukurlah bukumu tidak apa-apa!" Luhan mengelus buku Sehun yang sebelumnya ada di atas meja seolah buku itu akan terluka. Padahal yang mengerang kesakitan adalah Sehun lengkap dengan tanda merah di dahinya.

"Kau bilang akan membongkar semuanya?", tanya Sehun seraya mengelus dahinya.

"Ya, memang. Tapi tidak sekarang, Idiot!"

Luhan mendengus kemudian kembali ke kursinya. Baekhyun masih pura-pura menutup telinga, meski sempat mendengar perdebatan konyol Sehun dan Luhan –lagi-. Semenjak Baekhyun mengetahui hubungan sebenarnya antara Luhan dan Sehun, ia menjadi semakin penasaran apakah keduanya memang saling mencintai.

Jika iya, kenapa julukan musuh bebuyutan itu lebih pantas di sandang dibandingkan pasangan kekasih? Tapi jika tidak, tidak mungkin Baekhyun salah dengar jika mereka berdua telah bertunangan dan akan menikah. Camkan, me-ni-kah! Di usia semuda itu dan dengan sifat keduanya yang sangatlah meledak-ledak.

Baekhyun mendengar suara rusuh di sebelahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan? Gadis itu sepertinya dalam mode marah, dan jika sudah seperti itu maka Sehun pura-pura tidak menghiraukannya lagi.

"Ingat janji-mu, Nona Lu!" Baekhyun mengingatkan di sebelahnya. Luhan memutar bola mata malas dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Yak!"

" _Arasseo!_ Tapi tidak sekarang, Baek! Aku sedang malas bercerita bersama lelaki tukang tebar pesona sepertinya!" Luhan melirik Sehun, dan mungkin karena suaranya yang terlalu keras hingga membuat Sehun mendelik dengan panggilan baru yang –pasti- untuknya.

"Lalu kapan?"

"Besok!" Luhan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk V-pose. "Besok malam. Di _prom night_! Aku janji!"

"Jadi kau datang, kan?"

"Heum. Demi kau!"

…

Acara _prom night_ benar-benar menjadi ajang yang ditunggu bagi siapapun. Tidak terkecuali gerombolan para siswi yang berjalan bersama sambil membicarakan _prom night_ yang diselenggarakan nanti malam. Tidak hanya itu, sekolah membiarkan siswanya pulang lebih awal untuk menyiapkan diri dan berpenampilan sebaik mungkin untuk menghadiri _prom night_ nanti. Diantara siswa-siswi lain yang buru-buru pulang, hal yang berbeda justru dilakukan Baaekhyun. Gadis mungil pemilik suara emas itu susah payah menarik seonggok tubuh manusia yang masih utuh lengkap dengan nyawanya. Bedanya Baekhyun sangat bersemangat sementara manusia lainnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah Baek! Pelan-pelan saja, kenapa? Masih ada waktu empat jam untuk menyiapkan diri.", ucap Luhan, si manusia yang ditarik-tarik oleh Baekhyun seperti karung beras yang terlalu berat untuk di gendong.

"Itu waktu yang sebentar, bodoh! Aku harus melakukan _make over_ maksimal penampilanmu untuk malam ini!", sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Gantian Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku? Tentu saja aku akan berdandan sendiri! Sedangkan kau? Memakai lipstick saja tidak pernah!"

Baekhyun mengomel membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibir merah alaminya lucu. Tapi Baekhyun ada benarnya, Luhan memang tidak seperti gadis normal seperti pada umumnya yang berdandan setiap hari demi menjaga imej feminimnya. Luhan memiliki _style_ sendiri, yang menurut Baekhyun membuat Luhan terlihat seperti seorang lelaki, bedanya hanya rambut panjang sebahunya yang tetap berkilau meski Baekhyun yakin tidak pernah di sentuh oleh pegawai salon.

Pada akhirnya Luhan menurut saja. Mengikuti setiap langkah Baekhyun untuk menaiki bis, memasuki mall, mencari pakaian yang cocok, sepatu, aksesoris, dan berakhirlah keduanya di dalam salon.

Luhan memijit pelan kakinya yang pegal sebab terlalu lama berjalan mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun termasuk mencoba memakai beberapa gaun yang menurut Baekhyun cocok untuk Luhan dan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang Luhan sedang menunggu Baekhyun berbicara dengan salah satu pegawai salon dan beberapa kali menunjuk dirinya. Luhan tidak menghiraukan tentang apalagi yang akan Baekhyun lakukan pada tubuhnya, ia sudah lelah untuk waktu dua jam yang telah mereka habiskan untuk membeli pakaian pilihan Baekhyun. Sembari menunggu, Luhan mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan beberapa notifikasi disana.

 _Sender : Oh Idiot_

 _Dimana kau?_

Luhan mendecak, ia lupa memberitahu Sehun soal Baekhyun yang mengajaknya pergi mempersiapkan diri untuk _prom night_ nanti malam. Sejak pulang malam waktu itu, Sehun memang meminta Luhan untuk memberitahu Sehun kemanapun ia akan pergi. Salahkan Baekhyun yang terlalu bersemangat hingga membuat Luhan lupa membuka ponselnya sekedar mengirim pesan pada Sehun.

 _To : Oh Idiot_

 _Diculik Baekhyun._

Sent!

Baekhyun kembali dan Luhan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas. Ia berdiri untuk menyapa wanita berambut cokelat terang dan ber _make-up_ menor di sebelah Baekhyun. Luhan menduga Baekhyun sering ke salon ini dan wanita itu adalah salah satu kenalan Baekhyun.

"Eonni, bisakah kau mengubah penampilan temanku menjadi lebih hmm sedikit feminim?" Wanita itu melirik Luhan dari atas ke bawah. Berfikir sebentar dan mengangguk.

"Tentu bisa, Baekki! Temanmu sudah cantik alami, aku hanya perlu memoles wajahnya sedikit."

 _Memoles sedikit? Kau fikir wajahku tembok?,_ Luhan bergumam dalam hati.

Luhan menurut saat wanita itu menarik tangannya ke salah satu kursi berhadapan dengan kaca dan alat-alat rias yang tidak Luhan ketahui namanya apa. Ia tidak pernah memakai benda-benda itu, kecuali saat Mama-nya memaksa mendandani Luhan ketika hari natal dan berujung pada Luhan yang mengambek. Itu kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, tentunya Luhan tidak akan –dan tidak bisa- mengambek sekarang.

Wanita itu memulai aksinya, mengawali dengan memberikan cairan pembersih untuk menghilangkan debu di wajah Luhan lalu membubuhkan _foundation._ Baekhyun duduk disebelah Luhan, juga di dandani oleh pegawai lain sembari memainkan ponsel.

"Oh sial! Apa yang kau katakan pada Sehun, hah?!"

Luhan melirik Baekhyun. "Mengatakan kalau aku diculik olehmu", jawab Luhan singkat. Baekhyun lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya di hadapan Luhan dan segera di baca oleh gadis itu.

 _Sender : Oh Sehun_

 _Kau bawa kemana tunanganku? Kuingatkan jika pukul tujuh Luhan harus tiba di apartment-ku untuk berangkat!_

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Menurutnya Sehun terlalu berlebihan, dan bukankah lelaki itu akan berangkat bersama Irene? Luhan tidak masalah jika harus berangkat sendiri, karena Baekhyun tentu berangkat bersama kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol yang merupakan ketua tim musik di sekolah. Toh kedatangannya hanya untuk membongkar hubungannya dengan Sehun sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun.

Tunggu! Soal Irene, Luhan jadi ingat saat bertemu secara kebetulan dengan Irene di toko pakaian tadi.

" _Oh, kau datang ke prom night ternyata?", tanya Irene dengan nada yang terdengar aneh di telinga Luhan._

" _Hm, tentu saja! Tidak ada larangan bagi gadis yang tidak berpasangan untuk pergi, kan?", jawab Luhan cuek. Untung saja Baekhyun masih mencoba pakaiannya di ruang ganti, jika tidak, mungkin Baekhyun dengan mulut cerewetnya akan membongkar hubungan Sehun dan Luhan di depan gadis yang tidak lelah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Sehun itu. Bisa runyam urusannya jika Irene tahu, karena ia pasti tidak akan percaya begitu saja._

" _Memang tidak! Tapi semua yang datang akan berpasangan. Sedangkan kau?" Irene tertawa merendahkan. Sebuah tawa yang selalu ia keluarkan untuk Luhan yang ia anggap saingannya. Saingannya di kejuaraan sekolah, ataupun saingan di depan Sehun. Karena Irene tidak suka dengan kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan kendati kedekatan itu sebagai bentuk permusuhan. Bagi Irene, interaksi Sehun dan Luhan selalu membuatnya tersaingi karena Luhan bisa mendengar ucapan Sehun lebih banyak dibandingkan dirinya._

" _Aku yakin tidak akan sendiri. Masih ada Sehun yang bisa ku ajak berdebat."_

" _Yak!"Luhan mengerjap polos seolah tidak tahu jika ucapannya sangat mengganggu telinga Irene. "Jangan pernah mengganggu Sehun karena Sehun adalah milikku malam ini!"_

" _Oh ya?" Luhan menantang, meski dalam hati ia tertawa puas melihat ekspresi masam Irene. "Memang Sehun mau menjadi-milikmu-malam-ini?"_

" _KAU-"_

" _Nona, ini gaun yang anda minta. Silahkan membayarnya di kasir.", ucap seorang pelayan sukses menghentikan niat Irene untuk menjambak rambut Luhan. Ia segera pergi ke kasir lalu pergi tanpa menengok ke Luhan lagi._

" _Ada apa?" Baekhyun datang tepat saat Irene menghilang di balik pintu keluar. Luhan menggeleng dan Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu tidak perduli._

"Sehun menelepon."

Luhan tersadar saat Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya untuk Luhan. Disana tertera nama Oh Sehun dan Luhan segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?"

" _Rusa jelek! Di mana ponselmu? Aku meneleponmu ratusan kali tapi tidak ada jawaban."_

"Di tas. Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya sekarang."

Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang. _"Kau dimana?"_

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau Baekhyun menculikku?"

Luhan menurut ketika si perias memintanya menutup mata.

" _Nona Byun itu! Jangan lupa untuk pulang sebelum pukul tujuh dan kita berangkat bersama!"_

"Bukannya kau berangkat dengan Irene?"

" _Menurutmu aku mau?"_

"Dasar berengsek!"

" _Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membuat tunanganku terus cemburu."_

"Aku mual."

" _Apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau hamil!"_

Si perias di samping Luhan terkikik tidak jelas, mungkin ia mendengar ucapan Sehun di seberang. Sialan! Jangan sampai perias itu mengira jika Luhan sudah melakukan hal tidak-tidak sebelum waktunya. Padahal Luhan dan Sehun belum melakukan hal apapun kecuai tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan tangan Sehun yang bergeriliya.

"Dasar idiot!"

Luhan mengumpat, itu artinya ia tidak memiliki ucapan pedas untuk membalas Sehun.

" _Baiklah, aku harus menyiapkan diri juga."_

"Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan diri. Cukup seperti biasa saja!"

" _Kenapa? Apa kau takut aku terlalu tampan?"_

Si perias meminta Luhan membuka mata lalu mengoleskan _blush-on_ di pipi Luhan. Luhan meneukan ada yang berbeda dari mata rusanya. Ada _eyeliner_ tipis yang terlihat dan bulu matanya terlihat lebih tebal oleh bantuan mascara.

"Cih! Idiot! Aku tutup telfonnya!"

Luhan tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Sehun karena ia langsung memberikan ponsel Baekhyun kepada pemiliknya.

"Bisa tidak, kalian berdua tidak bertengkar meski dalam telpon sekalipun?" Baekhyun menerima ponselnya dan kembali membuka akun SNS-nya.

Luhan langsung menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Kami akan tetap bertengkar dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dengan topik bodoh apapun." Jawaban Luhan membuat Baekhyun menggeleng tidak habis fikir.

"Tapi kalian masih berhubungan? Aku tidak bisa percaya!"

"Itu karena walaupun kami saling membenci, saling mengejek, dan saling mengerjai. Tapi kami tidak lupa untuk tetap saling memiliki."

Baekhyun sukses tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendengar kalimat semanis itu dari bibir Luhan, tentang Sehun pula.

"Kata-kataku bagus bukan? Aku mengambilnya di internet tadi. Kkkkkk!"

"Yak!"

"Maaf Nona. Bisakah anda diam sebentar? _Make up_ anda akan segera selesai."

…

"Pukul enam lewat empat puluh menit. Kurasa aku tidak terlambat.", ucap Luhan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar membuat Sehun yang masih memasang dasi di kerahnya langsung membalikkan tubuh tegapnya. Tepat saat itu, Sehun terpaku dan tidak perduli dengan simpul dasinya yang belum selesai.

"Bagaimana? Memuaskan, kan?", tanya Baekhyun yang langsung terkekeh melihat reaksi Sehun yang tidak jauh dari ekspektasinya.

"Yah, ini berkat Baekhyun. Aku samasekali tidak-"

"Nona Byun!"

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Baekhyun mendecak dan meletakkan tas Luhan di atas ranjang. "Baiklah. Silahkan nikmati kecantikan tunanganmu, aku memang akan pergi karena Chanyeol Oppa sudah menungguku. Bye!"

Baekhyun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang tidak berniat membuka suara sedikitpun. Sehun hanya memandang Luhan dan penampilannya, sedangkan Luhan sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya yang menggila akibat tatapan Sehun yang begitu menjurus.

Satu menit Sehun habiskan untuk memandang paras bak dewi yang berdiri didepan matanya. Memang bukan pertama kali Sehun menemukan gadis dengan kecantikan di atas rata-rata, namun ini pertama kali Sehun menemukan gadis yang bisa membuatnya membeku kagum dan bergairah dalam waktu bersamaan. Luhan dengan wajah polosnya adalah favorit Sehun, tetapi ditambah dengan _make-up_ yang mengeluarkan sisi berbeda dari seorang Xi Luhan semakin membuat Sehun terpana.

"Sehun, aku aneh, ya?", tanya Luhan takut-takut. Awalnya ia mengira Sehun akan tertawa melihat penampilannya yang berbeda, tetapi melihat Sehun terdiam malah membuat Luhan takut penampilannya sangatlah buruk, dan tidak pantas bersandingan dengan Sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja biru lautnya.

Luhan saling menautkan jemarinya. Menunggu reaksi Sehun membuatnya gugup minta ampun. Sehun tidak juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Luhan yang dibalut _dress_ selutut berwarna merah muda, memperlihatkan belahan dada Luhan yang kontras dengan ejekan Sehun selama ini. Rambut sebahunya dbuat bergelombang dan disisir rapi ke samping kanan, di sisi kiri tersemat pita biru dilengkapi kristal-kristal kecil yang berkilauan. Yang menarik adalah parasnya, dimana lipstick merah muda menghiasi bibir tipisnya lalu mata rusanya yang dipercantik dengan sentuhan _eyeliner_ dan _eyeshadow_ berwarna senada. Penampilannya membuat Luhan begitu manis dan membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk melangkahkan akki mendekati Luhan.

"Sepertinya sangat aneh. Kalau begini aku tidak mau datang- hmmpppt!"

Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan dengan ciumannya. Ciuman memabukkan yang selama ini Sehun persembahkan satu-satunya untuk gadis cerewet bernama Luhan itu. Tangan Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Aroma cherry di bibir Luhan membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat untuk menyesap bibir penuh candu itu.

Luhan ikut membalas ciuman Sehun dengan keahlian yang sama. Tangannya sudah berada di tengkuk Sehun dan memberantakan rambut hitam kelam lelaki itu.

Sehun semakin berbuat lebih. Ia sungguh tidak ingin membiarkan ciuman itu berakhir dengan cepat. Tangannya beralih menuju pinggang Luhan, merasakan kehalusan kulit Luhan disana, ternyata Luhan memakai gaun yang _backless_ dan itu semakin membuat Sehun melakukan niatannya. Niatan untuk menahan Luhan di Apartment dan tidak menghadiri _prom night._ Tidak masalah jika acara itu hanya satu kali seumur hidup, tapi melihat Luhan dengan penampilan sempurnanya adalah satu hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan acara _prom night._

Peringatan paru-parunya yang kekurangan oksigen membuat Luhan berusaha mendorong bahu Sehun dengan kuat. Selalu seperti ini, Sehun tidak akan mudah melepaskan Luhan dan hanya memiringkan kepalanya agar Luhan bisa menghirup oksigen dalam jumlah sedikit. Dorongan Luhan semakin kuat dan Sehun terpaksa melepaskannya. Keduanya terengah-engah dan menatap penampilan dihadapannya masing-masing. Luhan yang mendapat kondisi paling berantakan, dimana pitanya lepas dan rambutnya sudah tidak rapi lagi.

Luhan mendengus. Lipsticknya tertinggal di bibir Sehun dan itu membuktikan jika kondisinya sudah tidak bagus untuk datang ke acara _prom night._

"Kau merusak penampilanku!", seru Luhan dan berlari menghampiri cermin besar di sudut kamar. Dan benar, penampilannya sangat kacau.

"Kau bilang tidak akan datang, kan?", sahut Sehun enteng lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dari belakang. Wajahnya ikut terpantul di cermin dan ia bisa melihat Luhan yang masih tetap cantik dengan kondisi kacaunya. Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, penampilan berantakannya dan bibir berkilau oleh saliva berhasil membangunkan sisi Sehun yang lain. "Bagaimana kalau melakukan sesuatu yang baru denganku?"

"Apa?"

Sehun menyeringai. Seringaian bodoh yang bisa Luhan artikan maksudnya.

"Jangan bodoh, Sehun! Ingat perjanjian kita!"

Sehun mencoba mengingat. "Maksudmu aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu sebelum menikah, begitu?"

"Kau sudah ingat?"

"Ya. Tapi," Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan hingga berhadapan dengannya. Sebuah seringai kembali hadir di wajah tampannya. "Tidak masalah jika satu bulan lebih cepat dari pernikahan kita!"

"Apa?!"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Nona Lu! Kau lebih pintar dariku, kan?"

Luhan menghalangi kegiatan Sehun yang ingin melepas kaitan _dress_ -nya. Otaknya berfikir keras mencari cara agar Sehun tidak melakukan hal bodoh dalam pikirannya.

"S-sehun, umurku baru delapan belas-"

"Kau tetap calon istriku!"

"Baekhyun ingin kita mengatakan hubungan-"

"Besok! Besok, disekolah. Kita akan mengatakannya!"

"Tapi Irene-"

"Masa bodoh dengan Irene! Aku tidak berniat berangkat atau datang bersamanya!" Sehun berhasil meluruhkan _dress_ Luhan. "Jadi, sekarang, jangan fikirkan apapun dan menikmati saja!"

…

 **EPILOG**

"Sehun, kapan kau akan menjemputku?"

" _Kau hhhh… bisa berangkathh sendiri kanhh sssshhh…"_

"Se-sehunah, kau baik?"

" _Yya… k-kurasa aku tidak bisa datang shhh! Luhhh!"_

"Sehun! Kau kenapa?! Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

" _Irene-ah! Tunggu sebentar Luhh! Irene, dengarkan baik-baik! Sshh… Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu berharap lagi. karena aku… shhh sudahh sudah memiliki tunangan yang sshh sangat kucintai!"_

"Sehun, apa yang kau-"

" _Luhan! Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Luhanhh!"_

"APA?! K-kau bercanda, kan?!"

" _A-aku tutup Irene-ah!"_

KLIK!

Telpon terputus. Irene memandang ponselnya tanpa berkedip. Ia terdiam seperti orang bodoh memikirkan perkataan Sehun yang sangat mengejutkan. Sehun. Bertunangan. Seseorang yang Sehun cintai. Luhan.

"APA!"

Irene berteriak histeris begitu otak cerdasnya mampu memahami ucapan Sehun. Oh! Doakan saja semoga saja tidak berniat bunuh diri karena patah hati.

…

 **END**

…

Ciyee yang pengen tahu reaksi temen-temennya HunHan dan Irene pas tahu HunHan udah tunangan ternyata nggak ada ciyee. Salahin aja Sehun, kan dia yang bikin Luhan gak dateng ke acara itu. Bhaaaks!

Yeah, Finally! Ini ff pertamaku yg agak nyerempet sama yg 'sesuatu'. Gara-gara ada salah satu reviewer yg ngasih pendapat untuk dikasih adegan NC-nya HunHan. Dan ini hasilnya! Jujur author gak pernah dan belum berani nulis yg explicit NC, meskipun author 96lines dan banyak author lain seumuran yg udah nulis NC. Jadinya Cuma nyerempet aja, nggak terlalu dijelasin karena ratednya T(+).

Last, makasih buat yg udah support ff ini dan ternyata banyak yg minta sequel. Author jadi terhuraaa, dan tetep sabar nunggu buat ff A CHANCE yaa thankseu!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saling membenci, saling mengejek, saling mengerjai. Tapi mereka tidak lupa untuk tetap saling memiliki.**_

 _ **-LOVELY HATE-**_

 **EPILOG**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **T**

 **Like always, HUNHAN as main pair!**

 **Sehun EXO is EXO-L's**

 **Oh Sehun is Whirlwind's / Lu Han is Lufan's**

 **Sehunnie is Luhan's / Luhannie is Sehun's**

…

 **Warning! Typo(s) are detected! Be careful!**

…

BRAK!

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA!"

"Baek! Suaramu!"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas, menghiraukan puluhan tatapan tajam yang menjurus kepadanya akibat lengkingan suara miliknya. Semua kegaduhan khas siswa yang mengakhiri jam sekolah mendadak berhenti. Jongin berhenti menggoda Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berhenti mengacuhkan Jongin, Jongdae berhenti konser solo di sudut kelas bersama teman sapunya, dan para siswi berhenti menggosip tentang adik kelas super tampan bernama Jeon Jungkook. Dan lainnya yang kebetulan masih berada di kelas juga ikut terdiam.

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu!"

Setelah semuanya memasang telinga untuk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, sialnya Baekhyun justru lupa membawa sesuatu yang masih berada dalam tasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!", cicit Baekhyun dan berlari kecil menuju kursinya.

"Huuuuu!" Koor kompak tapi menyebalkan membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat membongkar tasnya hingga berantakan diatas mejanya. Lalu kembali berlari ke depan kelas membawa sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian!"

Semuanya diam demi menunggu Byun Baekhyun menyampaikan perkataannya. Tidak ada yang berusaha menginterupsi, jika tidak ingin mendapat teriakan melengking seperti 'Diam! Dan dengarkan aku!' dan sejenisnya yang membuat telinga sakit parah.

Baekhyun semakin membuat berpuluh siswa dalam kelas menjadi penasaran tingkat akut. Baekhyun tersenyum misterius dan beberapa siswa mulai saling pandang serta berbisik-bisik.

"Teman sekelas kita ada yang menikah beberapa hari lagi.", ujarnya nyaring seraya mengibaskan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah kartu undangan dengan warna putih dan abu-abu.

"APA?!"

"BAEKHYUN?! KAU AKAN MENIKAH?!" Suara Jongdae ikut serta dalam proses perusakan pendengaran.

"WHOA!"

Jelas Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Bukan dirinya yang akan menikah tapi semuanya beranggapan demikian. Padahal ia belum selesai menyampaikan berita menggemparkan itu dan semuanya sudah lebih dulu gempar. Apalagi kalau Baekhyun mengatakannya hingga selesai?

"Kapan Chanyeol Sunbae melamarmu, Baek?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun tersadar untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Oh tidak! Bagaimana mungkin pipinya jadi merona hanya karena pertanyaan itu?

"T-tunggu sebentar!"

"Baekhyun! Kau sungguh beruntung!"

"YAK! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

Suasana kembali sunyi senyap. Jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana senyapnya, bangunlah tengah malam dan rasakan suasana itu. Semuanya memilih menutup mulut rapat-rapat daripada mendengar Baekhyun kembali berteriak dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Bukan aku yang akan menikah! Ck!" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Lalu?"

Suasana kembali gaduh saat semua berusaha menebak siapa nama pasangan dalam kartu undangan yang dibawa Baekhyun itu.

"Kau tidak bergurau kan?"

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun yang lentik terangkat dan bergerak ke kanan-kiri.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan membawa buktinya!"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum misterius dan menunjukkan kartu undangan itu sekali lagi.

Jadi memang akan ada pernikahan? Siapa? Jika kata Baekhyun yang menikah adalah teman sekelas mereka, maka seharusnya salah satu orang di dalam kelas. Tapi siapa?

"Siapa, Baek?"

"Cepat katakan, Baek!"

"Ah aku jadi penasaran!"

"Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa?"

"Apa mungkin Sehun?"

Itu Kyungsoo. Si gadis bermata bulat yang tetap tenang dengan buku yang menempel di tangannya. Kontan semua di dalam kelas menatapnya dengan berbagai jenis pandangan. Sebagian besar adalah pandangan ketidakpercayaan, terkecuali Baekhyun yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia tidak masuk. Mungkin saja sedang sibuk mengurus pernikahan.", tambahnya memperkuat pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Dia juga tidak masuk, kan?"

"Atau jangan-jangan, mereka berdua yang menikah?!"

Gotcha, Nona Kim Yeri!, Baekhyun berseru dalam hati.

"Eyy! Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Mustahil! Itu-tidak-akan-pernah-terjadi!"

"Bagaimana mungkin anjing dan kucing bisa menikah? Tidak, tidak!"

"Yeri-ah, apa kau sedang mengigau?"

Sementara yang lain kembali gaduh sebab menurut mereka itu sangatlah mustahil. Well, Sehun dan Luhan memang terkenal sebagai pasangan namun dalam artian partner yang tidak pernah bosan bertengkar dan berdebat. Tapi bukan berarti bisa menjadi pasangan pengantin juga, kan?

"Jika kalian penasaran," Baekhyun kembali mengumpulkan perhatian. "Maka datanglah sebagai tamu untuk 'teman sekelas' kita itu. Besok malam, pukul tujuh, di WX Hotel. Jangan terlambat, oke?"

Baekhyun segera mengakhiri 'pidato'-nya saat menangkap tubuh menjulang milik kekasihnya. Ia cepat-cepat membereskan buku-bukunya, tidak lupa menyembunyikan kartu undangan itu di dalam tas agar tidak ada yang tahu tentang nama yang tertera dalam undangan itu. Ia harus cepat pergi sebelum semakin banyak yang bertanya penasaran dan Baekhyun tidak mau kelepasan bicara. Tidak apa-apa kalau mereka percaya, tapi kenyataan yang ada pasti membuat mereka kesulitan untuk percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Mereka pasti menyangka Baekhyun membual dan Baekhyun tidak mau mereka menolak datang ke pesta pernikahan itu.

Sekesal-kesalnya Baekhyun pada pasangan pengingkar janji itu, ia tetap menyayangi Luhan sebagai teman baiknya dan tidak mau menghancurkan pernikahan temannya sendiri.

Meski hingga saat ini hanya 70% dari diri Baekhyun yang percaya bahwa Luhan akan melangsungkan pernikahan, dengan musuh bebuyutannya pula! Selebihnya Baekhyun membiarkan itu hingga besok ia menyaksikan sendiri pasangan anjing dan kucing itu bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan.

"Oh ya, sepertinya besok aku tidak masuk. Kalian bisa memintakanku ijin pada Lee Saem kan?"

Setelah itu Baekhyun melenggang pergi dan mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang nyaris sama.

"Sudah memberitahu mereka?", tanya Park Chanyeol, lelaki bertelinga lebar dan berpostur tinggi yang kontras dengan tinggi Baekhyun yang hanya sepundak lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk segera pulang. "Dan aku membuat mereka penasaran tentang siapa yang kumaksud. Kkkkk!" Baekhyun terkikik.

"Dasar nakal!"

Chanyeol mengacak rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun hingga membuat pemiliknya menjerit kecil.

"Yang penting aku sudah mengundang mereka, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Bee?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika kita mengikuti jejak Luhan dan Sehun?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tentu Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud ucapan Chanyeol. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu sedang memberi 'clue' bahwa dirinya sedikit tertarik dengan ikatan yang mampu membawanya dan Baekhyun berada dalam jenjang yang lebih serius.

"Tidak jadi!" Baekhyun sukses menghentikan langkahnya. "Mian, Bee. Sepertinya omonganku sedikit melantur gara-gara ulangan Song Saem tadi. Lupakan oke?"

Baekhyun mengiyakan saja. Namun melihat Chanyeol salah tingkah membuat Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak berbicara melantur melainkan berbicara sesuai dengan yang ia pikirkan. Karena itu ia melirik kanan kiri, lalu membuat Chanyeol terkejut oleh tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba berjinjit dan memberi kecupan di pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau, atau lebih tepatnya 'belum' mau. Aku masih ingin menggapai cita-citaku, bukan untuk mengurus rumah tangga. Kau juga perlu meraih cita-citamu, bukan untuk menjadi kepala rumah tangga dan mencari nafkah. Biarkan hubungan kita mengalir seperti air di hulu yang nantinya akan sampai ke hilir. Kita masih sangat muda, masih banyak yang perlu kita lewati sebelum mencapai 'puncak' itu. Untuk Luhan dan Sehun, aku tidak perduli dengan alasan mereka menikah secepat itu, tugasku hanya membantu dan berdoa agar mereka tetap bersatu apapun yang terjadi. Aku minta maaf, bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan hubungan kita, tapi sungguh-"

"Bee?"

"Ya?"

Mata Baekhyun terlihat berkilau oleh air mata. Tapi bagi Baekhyun menangis adalah hal yang pantang ia lakukan di depan Chanyeol karena lelaki itu tidak suka melihatnya menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Seharusnya biasa saja mengingat Baekhyun kerap mendapat pernyataan serupa. Namun dalam kondisi yang seperti tengah menolak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun cukup sedih dan terharu.

"Aku juga.", cicit Baekhyun dan itu samasekali tidak memuaskan Chanyeol.

"Juga apa?"

"Mencintaimu."

"Mau berjanji kepadaku?"

"Apa?"

"Janji untuk tidak lelah menungguku menjadi Park Chanyeol yang 'pantas' untukmu."

Baekhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Menegaskan bahwa dirinya berjanji pada Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri. "Aku berjanji."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan membawa jemari mungil Baekhyun dalam genggamannya.

"Ayo pulang!" Baekhyun berseru.

"Siapa bilang kita langsung pulang?"

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja mencari sesuatu yang akan kita pakai ke pesta besok."

"O-oh!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah membeli gaunmu?"

"Aku lupa! Sebenarnya Luhan sudah memberi kita pakaian lengkap dengan aksesorisnya. Aku sungguh lupa memberitahumu!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita mencobanya. Tidak lucu kalau pakaiannya tidak muat ditubuhku."

"Baiklah! Kkaja!"

...

"Baekhyun gila!"

Umpatan itu keluar dari bibir tipis berlekuk sempurna. Luhan melempar ponselnya asal ke atas ranjang, diikuti dengan tubuh mungilnya hingga membuat ranjang bergerak pelan.

Baekhyun benar-benar mengumumkan pesta pernikahan itu pada semuanya tanpa memerlukan Luhan untuk menyebarkan undangan. Baekhyun mengumumkan dengan mengandalkan mulutnya, dan Luhan tidak bisa menolak keinginan Baekhyun yang aneh itu. Alasan sebenarnya, Baekhyun-lah yang memaksa karena menurutnya tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan isi undangan itu alih-alih menganggapnya sebagai candaan. Dan bisa saja tidak ada satupun yang datang karena hal itu.

"Sudah satu bulan, dan sepertinya Baekhyun masih dendam pada kita!" Sehun menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan dan memperhatikan Luhan yang terlentang di sebelahnya.

"Bukan 'kita', tapi KAU!"

"Kenapa jadi aku?", sahut Sehun tidak terima. Perasaan yang bersalah disini adalah Luhan, yang mengingkari janji pada Baekhyun untuk datang ke acara prom night satu bulan lalu.

"Kalau bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku pada Baekhyun termasuk untuk membongkar hubungan kita di depan semuanya!"

"Oh ya?" Sehun merubah posisi menjadi duduk dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Nyala api berkobar di mata masing-masing. "Lalu siapa yang mulanya ragu untuk memberitahu semuanya? Aku? Bukan! Dan kau tidak pantas menyalahkanku karena kau juga menikmati kegiatan kita waktu itu!"

"Kau-" Luhan memejamkan mata erat-erat mencoba menghalau air mata yang memaksa keluar. Entah kenapa Luhan sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Dirinya menjadi mudah menangis dibandingkan membalas ketajaman Sehun dengan keahliannya.

"Terserah! Pergi kau! Aku mau tidur!", usir Luhan dan langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya dengan bed cover.

"Yak! Rusa chin-"

"PERGI OH SEHUN!"

Berteriak, memanggil Sehun dengan nama lengkap, dan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Well, Sehun harus mengalah karena hal itu sudah menjadi petunjuk jika Luhan sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Sehun cukup hafal karena sudah beberapa hari ini Luhan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mandi."

Ranjang bergerak dan bunyi pintu kamar mandi tertutup sebagai bukti jika Sehun sudah melenggang untuk mandi. Luhan lalu membuka bed covernya dan tidur meringkuk seperti ulat. Tubuhnya lelah tapi matanya enggan untuk terpejam. Menyebalkan sekali.

Baru beberapa menit, ponsel di atas nakas berbunyi. Luhan membiarkannya karena itu ponsel Sehun. Luhan bukan tipe gadis yang mencurigai kekasihnya hingga tidak memperdulikan privasi kekasihnya. Namun bunyi yang enggan berhenti tentu membuat Luhan tidak bisa jatuh terlelap. Jadilah Luhan meraih ponsel itu dan mencari tahu siapa penelponnya. Mata rusanya membulat melihat nama Irene terpampang di layar.

"Hallo? Ada apa Irene-ah?"

Itu bukan suara Luhan melainkan Sehun yang datang tiba-tiba dan langsung menyambar ponsel miliknya. Lelaki itu masih menggunakan handuk putih yang melingkar di area pribadinya. Selebihnya ia membiarkan atasan semi berototnya terbuka dan dihiasi tetesan air yang berasal dari rambut basahnya.

"Aku tidak di apartment sekarang."

"..."

"Aku ada di rumah ayahku. Kenapa?"

"..."

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

"..."

"Jeongmal mianhae. Aku bisa mencobanya lain kali, oke?"

"..."

"Baiklah."

Klik!

"Apa aku belum mengatakan kalau kau tidak boleh seenaknya membuka ponselku, Nona Lu?"

Luhan bungkam, tidak seperti biasanya ketika ia langsung membalas pertanyaan Sehun dengan tajam. Luhan sungguh lelah, baik fisik dan psikis dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun.

"Luhan! Aku bertanya pada-"

"YA. KAU PERNAH MENGATAKANNYA! KAU TIDAK SUKA AKU MEMBUKA PONSELMU TANPA IZIN! TAPI AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA SAAT PONSELMU ITU TERUS MERAUNG SEDANGKAN AKU BUTUH MENGISTIRAHATKAN TUBUHKU?! BADANKU LELAH, KEPALAKU PENING, DAN SEKARANG NAFASKU SESAK MEMDENGAR CALON MEMPELAIKU BERSIKAP ROMANTIS PADA GADIS LAIN DIDEPAN MATAKU! APA AKU HARUS PINGSAN DULU AGAR BISA ISTIRAHAT SEBENTAR, HAH?!"

Sehun terkejut bukan main. Luhan yang meledak masih akrab di diri Sehun, tapi lain ceritanya jika Luhan meledak dengan mata memerah dan isakan kecil di tengah nafasnya yang putus-putus. Luruh sudah kata-kata Sehun untuk meladeni ledakan Luhan seperti biasanya. Kini Sehun tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menanggapi kebodohannya. Kebodohannya yang tidak peka dengan kondisi Luhan yang sensitif dan kecemburuan yang ditunjukan secara tersirat.

Irene. Haruskah Sehun menyalahkan Irene yang masih belum percaya dengan pernyataan bahwa dirinya sudah bertunangan dengan Luhan? Satu bulan lalu, Sehun sudah membongkarnya dengan mulutnya sendiri meski hanya melalui telepon. Esoknya, saat Sehun dan Luhan sudah siap dengan berbagai tanggapan yang warga sekolah tunjukkan padanya, ternyata semuanya masih berjalan normal. Tidak ada yang memberi tanggapan apapun dan Sehun curiga Irene tidak menyebarluaskan berita itu. Dan nyatanya benar, Irene masih bersikap 'sok' akrab dengannya dan membuat Sehun menanyakan kenapa Irene tidak menyebarkan berita yang pasti menggemparkan itu.

Dan jawabannya sungguh diluar logika Sehun. _"Ah itu, ucapanmu sungguh tidak bisa masuk ke otakku semalam. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari suaramu yang aneh dan ku pikir kau sedang mabuk dan pasti berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Jadi aku tidak mungkin menyebarkan gossip tak bernilai itu.",_ ucap Irene dengan nada kalemnya.

Sejak saat itu dan hingga detik ini, masih belum ada yang mengetahui hubungan sebenarnya Luhan dan Sehun yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan sebentar lagi. Terkecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan pasti keduanya tidak akan menyebarkan berita itu dan membiarkan Luhan dan Sehun menyebarkannya sendiri. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang bertanya pedas seperti menganggap Luhan sebagai pihak yang patut dipersalahkan karena seperti pura-pura menjadi musuh Sehun agar bisa mendapatkan Sehun.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sehun menaruh perhatian pada pintu yang diketuk dari luar. Ia melirik Luhan sekilas dan ternyata gadis itu sudah membelakangi Sehun dengan bed cover yang kembali menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun tidak tahu apakah Luhan sudah tertidur atau belum di dalam sana, namun saat ingin memastikan pintu kembali diketuk. Sehun mau tidak mau harus beranjak dan mengganti handuknya dengan handuk kimono yang lebih pantas.

"Ada apa, Ibu?"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Nyonya Oh tanpa ijin langsung menerobos masuk dan meletakkan cangkir teh yang dibawanya ke atas nakas. Tangannya mengguncang bahu Luhan yang tertutup bed cover, mencoba membangunkan Luhan dan tidak berhasil.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Luhan?", tanya Nyonya Oh lengkap dengan tatapan intimidasi yang ia turunkan kepada Sehun. Sang putra hanya menghela nafas panjang dan tanpa butuh waktu lama Nyonya Oh sudah tahu jika keduanya baru bertengkar.

"Luhan sayang, bangunlah. Ibu membuatkan teh herbal untukmu. Minumlah untuk mengurangi sedikit lelahmu, hm?"

Luhan bergerak kecil dibawah selimut, menandakan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak tertidur tapi tetap tidak ingin membuka bed covernya. Luhan terlalu sulit untuk dibujuk, hal itu membuat Nyonya Oh menyerah dan membiarkan Luhan sendiri.

"Baiklah, ibu tidak akan memaksa lagi. Tidurlah, kau harus memulihkan tenagamu. Ibu tidak mau kau sakit di acara sakral besok." Nyonya Oh mengusap puncak rambut Luhan yang menyembul untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia lalu beralih pada Sehun yang duduk di tepi lain ranjang, tengah menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sehun, ikut ibu sebentar." Nyonya Oh beranjak pergi dan memberi waktu Sehun untuk berganti baju. Ada yang perlu beliau bicarakan, terlebih mengenai Luhan yang tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Sehun menghampiri sang Ibu yang sedang berbincang dengan Pak Han, orang kepercayaan keluarga Oh. Begitu menyadari Sehun telah datang, Nyonya Oh membiarkan Pak Han pergi dan beralih menuju putranya.

"Luhan masih tidur?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu. Jujur ia tidak melihat Luhan merubah posisinya dan teh herbal yang dibuatkan Nyonya Oh masih tetap penuh. Tapi ia yakin Luhan tidak mungkin tertidur dan kemungkinan terbesar adalah Luhan menangis dan menutupinya dengan selimut.

"Luhan sedang stress. Tidak seharusnya kau menambah bebannya dengan mengajaknya bertengkar.", ucap Nyonya Oh.

Sehun memainkan jemarinya, sedangkan mulutnya bungkam tanpa suara.

"Mempelai wanita cenderung lebih banyak merasakan stress dan tekanan dibandingkan mempelai pria. Mereka mengalami berbagai masalah batin yang tidak ingin diceritakan kepada siapapun termasuk orang terdekatnya sendiri. Mereka takut hal-hal buruk akan mengacaukan pernikahan yang sudah di depan mata, misalnya gangguan dari seseorang yang dekat dengan calon pengantinnya. Apalagi Luhan masih sangat belia, ia akan semakin sensitive dan takut menghadapi kekacauan itu."

Sehun merasakan tangan tak kasat mata tengah menampar keras pipinya. Luhan- _nya_ stress dan tertekan namun Sehun tidak menyadari hal itu. Ditambah lagi pertengkaran mereka beberapa menit yang lalu adalah akibat dari Irene yang menelpon. "Ya Tuhan…", gumamnya seraya meremas rambut kelamnya kasar.

"Sehun, Ibu tidak berharap kau menjauhi teman gadis-mu itu. Tapi setidaknya, kau memiliki Luhan yang harus kau jaga perasaannya. Apalagi besok kalian sudah menikah, hanya ada kalian berdua bukan temanmu itu ataupun orang lain." Sehun menemukan mata Ibunya berkaca-kaca.

"Ibu…"

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Istirahatlah yang cukup demi kelancaran besok dan Ibu minta jangan menyerah untuk meminta maaf dari Luhan. Mana ada calon pengantin yang bertengkar menjelang pernikahan? Ibu harus mengurus urusan yang belum selesai. Ibu pergi!"

Sehun mengangguk dan tanpa membuang waktu langsung melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke kamar pribadinya di lantai atas. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Luhan, dan ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak terbawa emosi seandainya Luhan kembali meledak.

Cklek!

Sehun melongokkan kepalanya sekilas dan tersenyum lega mendapati Luhan sudah keluar dari selimut dan kini bersandar di kepala ranjang seraya menatap layar ponselnya.

Hap!

Sehun melompat ke atas kasur hingga membuat Luhan memekik kaget. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya tanpa menghiraukan Sehun.

Sehun kembali berulah. Diletakannya kepala di atas paha Luhan yang terekspose, membuat Luhan kegelian dengan rambut Sehun yang mendarat di pahanya.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tidur. Ibu menyuruhku istirahat hari ini."

"Tapi kau memiliki bantal sendiri!"

"Tidak mau! Paha milik kekasihku lebih nyaman dibandingkan bantal apapun!" Sehun bersedekap dan memejamkan matanya. Menyadari tidak ada penolakan dari Luhan, ia malah merubah posisi ke samping dan berhadapan dengan perut datar Luhan. Sehun mengusak hidungnya disana.

"Sehun! Geli!" Luhan mencoba mendorong Sehun agar tidak menjahili perutnya.

"Maafkan aku!" Gerakan mendorong Sehun mendadak berhenti. Jemari Luhan masih tersampir di bahu Sehun dan Sehun membawa jemari itu untuk mengelus rahangnya. "Maafkan aku yang kurang peka dengan keadaanmu. Kau lelah, stress, dan tertekan, seharusnya aku menyadari itu lebih awal dan tidak membuatmu emosi. Maafkan aku, hm?"

Luhan terkunci oleh pandangan Sehun yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana lelaki itu merasa bersalah luar biasa. Luhan tidak memungkiri jika dirinya terenyuh dengan permintaan maaf Sehun yang terdengar sangat tulus itu. Luhan mulai merasakan pandangannya mengabur dan dirinya harus menahan agar air mata haru itu tidak tumpah. Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa Luhan menjadi secengeng ini?

"Hey! Kenapa malah menangis?" Sehun membenarkan ucapan ibunya jika wanita menjadi lebih sensitive menjelang pernikahannya. Ia telah membuktikan hal itu. Sehun bangkit dan membawa Luhan dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Dan juga, mulai sekarang tidak ada nama Irene yang akan membuatmu cemburu lagi." Luhan semakin terisak dan sepertinya Sehun perlu waktu yang lama untuk menenangkan rusa China yang kini tengah menangis sesenggukan.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, Luhan sudah berhenti menangis. Kini posisinya tengah berbaring, dengan tangan kanan Sehun yang menjadi alas serta tangan kiri terjatuh di pinggang Luhan.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Karena kau mencintaiku."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Kau mau alasan yang seperti apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak percaya, kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak cantik, tidak pintar memasak, dan aku tidak seanggun Irene." Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya dan Luhan begitu nama Irene disebut, hingga membuatnya mampu merasakan detakan jantung Luhan yang bertempo cepat, sama seperti miliknya.

"Tapi kau pintar."

"Irene juga pintar!"

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang mengangkat topik tentang Irene, hm?"

"Jujur Sehun, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu sedangkan Irene lebih sempurna dibandingkan diriku."

"Itukah yang membuatmu cemburu pada Irene?"

"Ya. Tapi 80% alasannya adalah karena kau bertingkah lebih lembut dan _gentle_ dibandingkan kepadaku."

Sehun mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengelus surai Luhan dengan lembut. Seolah ingin emmbuktikan bahwa Sehun juga bisa melakukan hal yang lembut kepada Luhan.

"Daripada membahas soal Irene, bukankah lebih menarik tentang kenapa kita bisa tetap berhubungan meski sering bertengkar?"

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui. "Kenapa?"

"Itu karena walaupun kita saling membenci, saling mengejek, dan saling mengerjai. Tapi kita tidak lupa untuk tetap saling memiliki."

...

" _Hallo? Aku Sehun."_

"…"

" _Baekhyun, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"_

"…"

" _Tolong berikan kartu undangan pernikahanku kepada Irene."_

"…"

" _Kalau dia tidak percaya kau bisa memintanya untuk datang dan membuktikan semuanya."_

"…"

" _Aku tidak ingin Irene menganggapku memberi harapan kepadanya."_

"…"

" _Ya. Baiklah. Terima kasih, Baek."_

…

Sebuah gereja tampak sunyi dan khidmat saat pendeta mulai menjalankan tugasnya di depan altar untuk menyatukan dua insan yang bersatu dalam pernikahan. Tamu-tamu serempak menghembuskan nafas lega saat kedua mempelai berhasil mengucapkan 'saya bersedia' tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Terlebih dua pasangan yang berada di barisan paling depan, merasakan beban di pundak mereka serasa melumer bagaikan coklat mengalami _tempering_. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh serta Tuan dan Nyonya Xi tampak saling memandang dan menunjukkan kebahagiaan di raut wajah masing-masing.

Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan –yang kini telah mengganti marganya menjadi Oh Luhan-, resmi menjadi suami istri di umur mereka yang masih belum genap dua puluh tahun. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan karena besarnya cinta dan kedewasaan tidak ditentukan oleh umur. Untuk Sehun, dirinya memang sudah mendpat wewenang untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan sang ayah mengandalkan ilmu yang ia dapatkan selagi menempuh pendidikan di perkuliahan. Tidak berbeda dengan Luhan yang juga akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di jurusan Kedokteran, satu-satunya cita-cita yang Luhan inginkan dan sepertinya tidak akan sulit ia dapatkan mengingat prestasinya. Pernikahan, bukan berarti menutup lembaran kisah remaja mereka melainkan awal kisah dimana mereka menginjak usia dewasa.

Harapan yang pasti dipanjatkan adalah agar tidak ada perpisahan diantara keduanya oleh apapun itu, termasuk keegoisan.

"Kita sudah menikah." Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan saat pendeta masih memanjatkan doa yang terbaik untuk pasangan pengantin baru itu.

"Ini bukan mimpi, kan?", balas Luhan dengan suara kecil.

"Tentu bukan, istriku."

Bugh!

"Jangan menggodaku!" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun dengan tinjunya, seolah lupa dengan dimana dan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan detik ini.

…

"Chan, apa benar mereka sudah resmi menikah?"

"Entahlah, Bee. Sepertinya telingaku tidak salah dengar saat pendeta mengatakan mereka sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Tapi melihat kelakuan mereka, aku jadi ragu."

"Aku juga sama. Mereka sungguh pasangan teraneh yang pernah ku tahu!"

"Tapi aku terharu, akhirnya anjing dan kucing bisa menikah tanpa bertengkar terlebih dahulu."

…

Sebuah hotel di kawasan pusat keramaian kota Seoul nampak sibuk dengan banyaknya mobil berlalu lalang menuju basement. Orang-orang berjas seragam dengan ID menggantung di leher juga tak kalah sibuk untuk mengarahkan para tamu menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Satu persatu tamu datang dan langsung diarahkan menuju tempat acara.

Semuanya masih terkendali sebelum mobil-mobil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya memasuki basement yang disediakan. Satu persatu orang keluar dari mobil dan jika dihitung jumlahnya maka totalnya ada dua puluh satu kepala. Mereka berjalan bersama-sama, mirip sebuah kelompok pelajar yang akan melakukan tawuran dengan sekolah sebelah. Yang aneh disini adalah, mereka menghadiri pesta pernikahan tanpa tahu siapa yang akan menikah.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Katanya dia akan memberitahu kita?", tanya Yuri, salah satu gadis dalam 'komplotan' itu.

"Itu dia!" Sooyoung berseru saat menemukan tubuh mungil baekhyun berdiri di depan dengan tangan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun segera tersadar dan melambaikan tangan ke arah teman-temannya. Jika dilihat, maka hampir semuanya datang kecuali Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia menyusul. Katanya Jongin memaksa untuk menjemputnya."

"Ck! Awas saja kalau si hitam itu membuatnya datang terlambat!"

"Oh ya, Baek? Kau tidak lupa mengundang Luhan atau Sehun juga kan?"

Baekhyun menyeringai tipis. "Tentu saja! Aku sudah memberitahu mereka secara pribadi mengingat kemarin mereka tidak masuk sekolah."

"Lewat sini!" Baekhyun berjalan lebih dahulu dan diikuti yang lainnya.

Ballroom di dalam gedung telah disulap menjadi layaknya istana yang megah. Bunga mawar putih menyebar di seluruh ruangan, menebarkan aroma menyenangkan dari setiap kelopaknya dan berbaur dengan aroma mewah pengharum warna putih dan hitam terkesan unik dan tidak biasa, setidaknya itu adalah hasil dari perdebatan sepasang kekasih yang memiliki kepala sekeras batu karang demi pesta pernikahan mereka.

Segala perabotan, sajian, dan hal sekecil apapun dibuat sangat mewah, hingga membuat para tamu berdecak kagum di awal injakan kaki mereka. Tidak ada yang memperlihatkan kesuraman, semua datang dengan wajah sukacita luar biasa.

Tentunya, dengan rasa tidak percaya yang luar biasa pula.

"Astaga!"

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Omo!"

"Itu Sehun, kan?"

"Tuhkan! Aku bilang apa? Ini adalah hotel yang akan diwariskan kepada Sehun, tentu yang menikah adalah pemilik hotel ini sendiri!" Jongdae berujar dengan percaya diri.

"Tapi siapa mempelai wanita yang beruntung mendapatkan Oh Sehun?"

"Aku juga sangat penasaran!"

"Hai kalian! Terima kasih sudah datang ke pesta-ku, atau bisa dibilang resepsi pernikahanku." Sehun datang dengan segelas wine di tangannya. Tampak gagah dengan kemeja hitam dilapisi jas putih yang sempurna di tubuh jangkungnya. Rambut hitamnya disisir keatas dengan tambahan gel da berhasil menambah kadar ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Jadi sungguh kau yang menikah?"

"Siapa mempelaimu? Irene?"

"Ck! Tentu saja bukan! Kau tidak lihat tadi Irene seperti orang gila di sekolah! Sepertinya dia frustasi mengetahui Sehun menikah."

"Ah, benar juga!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis mengetahui teman-temannya begitu penasaran dengan mempelainya. Mereka harus bersabar karena Luhan masih sibuk dengan riasan wajahnya karena Sehun dengan tidak tahu malu menghancurkan make up itu demi melumat bibir Luhan yang selalu menggoda dimatanya. Walaupun harus menerima jeweran sayang dari sang Ibu, tidak membuat Sehun menyesali perbuatannya itu.

"LUHAN!"

Oh, sudah waktunya? Sehun membalikkan tubuh dan lagi-lagi terpesona dengan penampilan Luhan bak dewi kecantikan. Tubuhnya yang mungil dibalut dengan gaun mewah yang dibuat dengan tangan. Sementara rambutnya lebih terlihat santai dengan dibuat terurai dan bergelombang berhiaskan batu permata cantik di sisi kiri rambutnya. Wajahnya-pun kembali sempurna sebelum tadi Sehun merusaknya.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah istriku. Namanya Oh Luhan."

Luhan mendadak gugup, tangannya saling menaut gelisah dan Sehun segera mengurainya untuk ia genggam.

"…"

Tidak ada yang berkomentar sedikitpun. Gerombolan siswa-siswi menengah atas itu hanya melongo dan memandang Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Jongdae, kondisikan rahangmu agar tidak jatuh!", celetuk Baekhyun yang sudah tergelak parah melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

"A-aku tidak salah dengar kan? A-apa telingaku terkena gangguan?"

"Tidak, ini nyata. Kami memang sudah berpacaran cukup lama, tapi kami tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kalian. Jadi aku juga ingin meminta maaf.", ucap Luhan sembari menunduk.

"Jadi dugaanku benar?", tanya Yeri yang sedikit _shock_ mengingat ucapannya kemarin memang benar adanya. "KYAAA! AKU YANG AKAN MENJADI PENDUKUNG KALIAN NOMOR SATU!"

Semuanya pandangan menjurus ke arah Yeri dan gadis itu tidak gentar sedikitpun. "Kalian berdua sangat cocok! Aku lebih bahagia daripada bersedih mengetahui hal ini. Chukkae!"

"Kau benar! Chukkae! Maaf kami hanya terkejut mengetahui hal ini."

"Yeri benar, kalian sangatlah cocok! Kalau begitu aku yang menjadi pendukung ketiga!"

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian! Aku sangat kaget dan tidak percaya!"

"Selamat, ya! Ternyata anjing dan kucing bisa menikah juga? Haha!"

"Selamat! Jangan lupa memberi kami keponakan yang lucu untuk kami!"

"YAK! Jongdae!"

Semuanya tertawa dan itu sangat melegakan bagi Luhan maupun Sehun. Awalnya Luhan dan Sehun berfikir tidak akan ada yang mendukung tetapi kenyataannya sungguh diluar dugaan. Mereka bahkan terlihat jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan dengan si pengantin baru. Tssk!

"Tapi kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar?" Pertanyaan dari Sooyoung membuat mereka kembali terdiam dan menunggu jawaban dari Sehun dan Luhan. Alih-alih yang menjawab adalah Baekhyun.

"Itu karena walaupun mereka saling membenci, saling mengejek, dan saling mengerjai. Tapi mereka tidak lupa untuk tetap saling memiliki."

"WHOAA!"

Sehun memberi tatapan 'darimana kau tahu' untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Luhan yang memberitahuku."

Sehun beralih menatap istrinya untuk meminta jawaban. Dan Luhan ikut mengendikkan bahunya malas menjawab.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriakan yang mampu membuat dada Luhan berdetak kencang saking terkejutnya.

Irene berdiri di belakang dan telah mendengar semua yang Sehun ucapkan. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, menandakan dirinya takut akan ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi setelah Irene mendengar hal itu. Inilah yang ditakutkan Luhan, ia tidak takut dengan reaksi teman-temannya karena mereka pasti akan menerima cepat atau lambat. Namun berbeda jika itu adalah Irene, seseorang yang menyukai Sehun dari awal sekolah hingga saat ini.

Irene mendekat dan yang lain menyingkir untuk memberi jalan. Ketegangan jelas menyelimuti sekitarnya, beruntung belum banyak tamu yang datang karena memang waktu belum menunjukkan pukul tujuh dimana acara akan dimulai.

"Katakan kalau ini semua adalah kebohongan, Oppa!"

"Maaf Irene-ah, tapi apa yang kau lihat adalah benar. Aku dan Luhan," Sehun mengangkat jemari Luhan yang tersemat cincin serupa dengan miliknya. "Kami sudah menikah."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberiku harapan?"

"Aku tidak! Aku tidak pernah memberimu harapan sedikitpun! Bagiku kau hanya adikku, Irene-ah. Mianhae!"

"I-ini adalah kebenaran, Irene-ssi!" Luhan mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk ikut meyakinkan Irene.

"KAU-"

"Bawa pengacau ini pergi, Pak!"

Semuanya terkejut melihat Kyungsoo bicara, dan lebih terkejut melihat Irene yang diseret paksa oleh dua petugas keamanan.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Aku melihatnya berlari seperti orang gila di depan. Aku yakin ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi, jadi aku meminta bantuan kepada petugas."

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ya! Berkatmu istriku jadi bisa bernafas tenang." Sehun menatap Luhan dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka demi memeluk pinggang Luhan.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar menikah? Selamat ya!"

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo! Jadi kapan kau akan menyusul?", tanya Sehun sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sehun! Jangan menggodanya!", bisik Luhan.

"Dua minggu lagi mungkin." Jongin datang dan langsung membawa Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" Oh! Sehun lupa jika teman-temannya masih memperhatikan.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada Jongin." Pak Han mendatangi Sehun dan berbisik pada lelaki itu disaat semuanya sedang sibuk menginterogasi Jongin.

"Well, sepertinya kami harus segera pergi untuk mempersiapkan diri. Nikmatilah pesta ini, oke?" Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai berpencar mencari-cari makanan enak yang disediakan. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan berpamitan untuk pergi dan sesekali menyapa tamu undangan lain.

"Sayang."

"Hm?"

"Aku jadi kepikiran ucapan Jongdae tadi."

"Ucapan? Ucapan yang man- Yak! Mesum!"

Bugh!

"Aw!"

Sehun beruntung memiliki istri yang berotak cerdas seperti Luhan. Dan entah beruntung juga atau tidak memiliki istri yang suka memukul seperti Luhan.

Setidaknya Sehun beruntung memiliki sosok yang bisa mengimbangi dirinya. Mengimbangi keegoisannya, mengimbangi mulut tajamnya, dan mengimbangi segala kekurangan yang ia miliki.

"Oh Luhan?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku mencintamu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih, Rusa China nakal dan agresif di ranjang!"

Bugh!

Pukulan ke tiga di hari bahagia.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Oh albino idiot dan mesum!"

Keduanya tertawa bahagia. Untuk kali ini, biarlah pertengkaran tidak datang terlebih dahulu.

…

 **FIN!**

…

 **Epilog updated~**

 **Yehett~ akhirnya ff LOVELY HATE BENAR-BENAR END! Jangan ada yang minta sequel lagi yaa! Author udah gak ada ide lain buat after storynya kkkkk!**

 **Terima kasih yang udah baca ff abal-abal ini sampe yang BENAR-BENAR END. Gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang favorite dan follow meskipun banyak yang nggak puas sama END yang kemaren, soalnya banyak yang penasaran sama reaksi temen-temennya.**

 **Dan jadilah ini~ maaf kalo lagi-lagi gak memuaskan, karena bikinnya ngebut nih. Tapi jangan lupa tetep ninggalin review ya buat improving tulisan author. (y)**

 **Untuk A CHANCE, masih di jalan dan kayaknya belum bisa di update akhir-akhir ini. Mianhaee *bow*. Alesannya seperti biasan, authornya lagi super sibuk dan gak nemu alur yang memuaskan hati *heleh*. Kan orangtua Luhan ceritanya mati, nah author lagi bingung bikin suasana sedih itu yang kayak gimana *curhat***

 **After all, terima kasih sekali lagi buat reader sekalian, baik yang review atau tidak, tapi author tetep baca review kalian kok. Karena menurut author itu sebagai apresiasi kerja keras author ditengah kesibukan. Bye bye~**


End file.
